Fuga Et Conscienta
by MagicTime
Summary: Sam se fait Passé pour Mort, après l'Accident de Voiture dont LE Démon est Responsable. Personne n'aurait pu croire que la Réaction de Dean serait aussi Violente... Un Grand Frère au Bort de la Mort, un Petit Frère qui Aime trop celui ci... Wincest SWDW
1. Accident

"Le Docteur Wilden est Demandé en Salle 4. Le Docteur Wilden..."

-J'arrive, j'arrive!

Dépassant les quelques Patients et Internes qui marchaient dans l'un des Couloirs du Grand Hôpital de San Fransisco au Pas de Course, Sarah Wilden, Docteur visant bientôt un Poste de Chirurgien dans l'Hôpital de Chirurgie Réparatrice de New-York, se mit à Jurer de cet Appel au moment le moins importunt: Pour une Fois que son Frère daignait lui donner des Nouvelles, voilà qu'elle était interromput au beau milieu de cette Conversation Téléphonique par l'Appel de la Secrétaire de Garde. Il était Trois Heures du Matin. Et elle n'était, normalement, pas de Garde, cette Nuit... Elle attrappa le Dossier posé sur le Bureau de la Secrétaire et se dirigea, en Courant, vers la Salle d'Opération N°4.

-Vous daignez enfin montrer le Bout de votre Nez, Wilden!

-Désolé... Je... J'étais... A l'autre bout...

-Trêve de Bavardages! Nous avons un cas très sérieux.

Le Chirurgien, un vieux bougre nommé Andy MacWayls, enfila, en vitesse, une Blouse et tourna la Tête vers Sarah, qui faisait de même en essayant de reprendre son Souffle.

-Nous ne savons rien de ce Patient. Il était le Troisième Passager, le Conducteur. Pris dans un Accident de la Route. Un Camion leur a Foncé dedans. Résultat: Une Hémoragie Interne, un Eclatement de la Rate et, surement, un Léger Traumatisme Cranien. Il est Etrange qu'il ait Survécu...

Sarah grimaça et noua son Masque.

-Et les Deux Autres Passagers? Morts?

-Oh non. Le Premier n'a que des Egratignures. Quand au Deuxième, il est dans le Coma. Mais il semblerait que le Réveil soit Proche, pour Lui... Bon. Allons-y...

Et il passa la Porte, après avoir rajusté ses Gants. Sarah inspira un Bon Coup et fit de même. Déjà, une Dizaine d'Internes, d'Infirmières et de Médecins se pressaient autour du Patient. Sarah avança, elle aussi. C'était un Homme, Grand, les Cheveux Bruns, le Teint Halé... Il ne devait pas avoir plus de Vingt-Cinq Ans.

-Wilden!

Sarah secoua la Tête et leva les Yeux vers MacWayls, qui lui jeta un Regard des plus Noirs. Elle se hâta donc de le rejoindre.

Noir.

Murmures.

Mal de Tête...

Lumière!

Cris.

Douleur...

Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer immédiatement. Il voulut porter une Main à sa Tête Douloureuse mais son Corps ne semblait plus lui répondre. Impossible de Penser à cause de la Douleur. Impossible de Parler à cause de ce Goût de Sang qu'il avait dans la Bouche et le Haut le Coeur qu'il voyait venir... Alors que ses Yeux s'habituaient à la Lumière trop crue et trop Blanche, il les rouvrit pour voir une Silhouette penché sur Lui. Il cligna des yeux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il remarqua alors que c'était une Femme. Une Jeune Femme. Une Jeune et Jolie Femme. Ce fut la seule Pensée Cohérente qui lui traversa l'Esprit. Celle-ci tourna la Tête vers Lui et lui adressa un Grand Sourire, révelant des Dents d'un Blanc Eclatant.

-Enfin, Mr le Patient Mystérieux, vous voilà Reveillé!

L'Information mit quelques Minutes à monter au Cerveau. "Patient Mystérieux"? "Réveillé"? Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, espérant mieux voir le Visage de celle qui avait maintenant posée une Main sur son Front Brulant. Blonde, les Yeux Gris, Grande, le Teint Pâle. Bien. Puis, son Regard dériva sur le Badge accroché à sa Blouse Blanche. "Docteur Sarah Wilden. Hôpital Général de San Fransisco." Hôpital? Docteur? San Fransisco?

-Je m'appelle Sarah et je suis Chargée de vous remettre sur Pieds le plus vite possible. Vous avez eu de la Chance de réchapper à cet Accident avec les Blessures que vous avez eu. Ce n'est pas tous les Jours qu'un Homme de votre Âge arrive à Guérir d'une Hémoragie Interne aussi Conséquante que celle que vous avez Faite!

Il cligna des Paupières, plusieurs fois, et secoua la Tête, essayant de reprendre sa Concentration. La Jeune Femme se décala sur le Côté et prit une Seringue, avant de remonter l'une des Manches du Jeune Homme.

-Quel est votre Nom?

-S... Sam...

-Enchantée de vous connaitre, Sam. Savez-vous ce qui vous est arrivé?

Réprimant un Gémissement de Douleur, il hocha la Tête de Gauche à Droite. Sarah appliqua un Coton Imbibé sur la Peau du Jeune Homme, avant d'enfoncer l'Aiguille de la Seringue dans l'une des Veines du Bras de Sam. Celui-ci se crispa légèrement.

-Vous avez eu un Accident de Voiture. Apparement, un Poids Lours vous aurez heurté violemment. Il y avait Deux autres Personnes avec Vous. Elles sont de votre Famille?

Tout lui revint alors en Tête. Le Démon. Meg. Dean qui s'effondrait. Son Père qui le suppliait de le Tuer. La Panique l'envahit, ainsi qu'un Sentiment de Profonde Inquiétude.

-Mon... Frère et... Mon Père...

-D'accord. Pouvez-vous me donner leurs Noms?

-Dean... John...

-Bien. Votre Père est dans un Profond Coma. Mais il s'en sortira. Ses Blessures étaient, pour le moins, Superficielles. Quand à votre Frère, nous avons du le placer dans un Coma Artificiel avant de le Soigner. Sa Blessure au Thorax aurait pu le Tuer. Mais, lui aussi, est Hors de Danger. Des Trois, vous étiez celui qui avait le plus de Chance d'y rester. Vous n'aurez aucune séquelles de cet Accident. L'Opération s'est déroulée à Merveille. Et je suis sûre quand à peine Deux ou Trois Jours vous serez sur Pieds. Après tout, c'est Moi qui m'occupe de votre Cas, et comme je suis surement la Meilleure des Médecins présente à ce Niveau...

Elle rit légèrement et retira la Seringue, la posant sur une Table en Métal, juste à côté d'Elle.

-Voilà, je ne vous embête plus. Je repasserais dans à peu près une Heure pour prendre de vos Nouvelles et pour une nouvelle Piqûre, je le crains...

Elle lui adressa un Sourire et rebroussa Chemin. Mais, alors qu'elle allait passer la Porte, elle se tourna vers Lui.

-Ah oui, j'allais oublier... Les Officiers de Police voudraient connaitre votre Nom, pour une Enquête... Ils viendront surement vous Poser des Questions, lorsque vous serez un peu remis...

-Winchester...

-Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Et elle referma la Porte derrière elle. Sam soupira et ferma les yeux. Tant pis si les Policiers découvraient que Dean étaient censé être Mort depuis quelques Mois, déjà. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que son Père et son Frère se Réveillent au plus vite. Il était Coupable. C'était sa Faute. S'il avait Tiré sur son Père, le Démon aurait été Détruit, et n'aurait donc pas pu prendre possession d'un Chauffeur Routier qu'il leur aurait foncé dedans... Enfin, ils allaient s'en sortir... Mais son Sentiment de Culpabilité était toujours là. Cela le Déchirait, depuis des Mois déjà. Peut être même des Années. Quand ce n'était pas une Vision, c'était un Cauchemar qui l'empêchait de Dormir. Et ces Cauchemars se terminaient par la Mort de sa Famille, puis par les Hurlements de ceux-ci. Assassin. Traitre. Coupable. Trahison. Tueur. Et cela n'en finissait pas. Sa Mère, puis Jessica... Dean et son Père. Ses Amis d'Enfance, ses Amis de Lycée, d'Université... Tous unis dans ses Cauchemars pour lui montrait la Vraie Réalité: Si les Démons s'en prenaient à Eux, s'était entièrement de sa Faute.

Depuis sa Naissance, Sam avait montré des Aptitudes Supérieures à tout autre Enfant Normal. Un Don qui lui permettait de voir des Evenements Tragiques avant que ceux-ci ne se produisent. Depuis peu, un autre qui lui permettait de contrôler les Déplacements de n'importe quels Objets, seulement lors de Fortes Crises d'Humeur. Des Crises de Colère Terribles... Et il était certain que cela devenait de Pire en Pire, au Fil des Jours. Il soupira, une Deuxième Fois, et rouvrit les yeux, ravalant péniblement ses Larmes. Il finit par refermer les Yeux, se laissant aller dans les Bras de Morphée...


	2. Sur La Route

-C'est une Blague, c'est ça?

-Je suis Désolée, Monsieur, mais c'est la Triste Réalité...

-Il y a encore une Heure vous disiez que mon Fils allait parfaitement Bien et, maintenant, vous osez prétendre que son Etat s'est Agravé!

-Monsieur, si vous voulez, je peux appeler le Médecin chargé de son Cas pour...

-Oui! Faites cela!

La Secrétaire décrocha le Téléphone et composa un Numéro. Très Loin de là, près de Los Angeles, Sarah sortit son Téléphone Portable de sa Poche et adressa un Regard Etonné à celui-ci en apercevant le Numéro.

-Tu ne réponds pas?

Elle jeta un Coup d'Oeil vers le Conducteur et lui adressa un Léger Sourire.

-Si, si...

Et elle décrocha.

-All...?

-Wilden! Le Père du Jeune Homme avec qui vous avez pris la Poudre d'Escampette me Demande des Nouvelles de son Fils! Je lui ai Dit que son Etat s'était Aggravé, comme vous me l'aviez demandé mais, maintenant, il veut vous parler!

Sam tourna légèrement la Tête vers Sarah, qui semblait essayer de Trouver un Mensonge Plausible.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ton Père demande de tes Nouvelles...

Sam soupira et son Visage se Fit Sombre. Après quelques Secondes de Silence, il dit, avec le plus grand Sérieux du Monde:

-Dis lui que je suis Mort.

-Quoi! Mais...

Sam lui jeta un Regard Impénétrable et Sarah finit par Hocher la Tête en soupirant.

-Espère simplement qu'il n'ait pas une Crise Cardiaque...

Il se contenta d'hausser les Epaules et Sarah porta son Téléphone à son Oreille, prenant un Ton Grave.

-Mr Winchester?

-C'est Moi. Comment va mon Fils?

La Jeune Fille jeta un Nouveau Coup d'Oeil vers son Compagnon, puis Soupira.

-Je suis Désolé, Monsieur. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver.

-Que... Comment cela?

-Votre Fils a fait une Hémoragie Interne et sa Rate a Eclatée. Techniquement, cela aurait pu être réparable, mais... Son Etat s'est Amélioré, après la Première Opération, mais l'Hémoragie était trop importante et son Coeur n'a pas tenu. Et lorsque nous avons voulus le réanimer, il était trop tard... Je suis Désolée, Monsieur. Votre Fils, Sam, est Mort.

Silence.

-Je... Merci.

Et il Raccrocha. Sarah soupira et Tourna la Tête vers Sam.

-J'espère que tu dis Vrai...

-Ton Frère s'appelle bien Mike?

-Oui, mais...

-Et il est bien à Los Angeles, en ce moment?

-Oui, mais...

-Alors, c'est Lui.

-Mais... Pourquoi dire que tu es Mort? Après avoir... "Sauvé" mon Frère, tu pourrais aller les rejoindre...

-Je n'en peux plus de Chasser les Démons. Je veux une Vie Normale. Pouvoir entrer en Fac de Droit, avoir un Métier Normal, une Maison, une Famille... Et non pas faire la Chasse à des Créatures sorties des Légendes et Contes Urbains durant tout le reste de ma Vie.

Il y eut un Silence.

-Mon Père s'est fait Tué par un Démon...

-Je suis Désolé.

-Il s'était Allié à un Esprit pour pouvoir sauver ma Mère d'un Cancer. Résultat: Mon Père est Mort à la Place de ma Mère et cette Dernière s'est Suicidée quelques Temps après. Mon Frère a toujours voulu rechercher ce Démon et lui faire Payer, même si tout cela était de la Faute de mon Père...

-Comme quoi, tous les Grands Frères sont des Idiots...

Elle rit légèrement et Sam lui adressa un Sourire. Les Minutes passèrent, en Silence.

-Depuis quand tu fais ce Genre de Rêves?

Sam se sentit soudain Mal à l'Aise. Cependant, il répondit à la Question.

-Euh... Depuis toujours, je crois...

-Ah... Ca ne doit pas être Marrant tous les jours...

-Ca ne l'est pas. La plupart du Temps, mon Frère et Moi arrivons toujours trop tard.

Il remarqua alors avoir fait une Bourde. Il tourna son Regard vers Sarah qui avait légèrement pâlit, les sourcils froncés.

-Enfin, non, mais... Je... Je suis sur qu'on ne va pas arrivé trop tard. J'ai déjà Combattu des Vampires et... Hem... Ce n'est pas aussi Terrible que ça...

Cependant, il Frissonna en se souvenant de ces dits Vampires. Ah que non! Il aurait encore préfèré affronter un Fantôme ou un Loup-Garou! Il Tourna un Regard Inquiet vers Sarah, qui lui adressa un Léger Sourire. Un Silence s'installa.

-Tu devrais me laisser conduire. Tu as l'air Epuisé...

-Non, ça va aller...

-Cela fait presque Vingt-Quatre Heures que tu n'as Dormit. Et je te rappelle que je ne connais rien à la Chasse au Vampires alors, si jamais tu t'endors au moment où une de ces Bestioles se dirigera vers Nous, je ne vois pas trop comment j'arriverai à le repousser... A moins que tu essayes de lui Ronfler à la Figure...

-Mon Frère t'adorerai.

-Ah?

-Vous avez le même Humour: Aussi Lamentable...

-Je contenterai de dire que j'ai eu un Moment de Surdité à cette Dernière Réplique.

Sam éclata de rire et se gara sur le côté. Ils échangèrent leurs Places.

-Il faudrait qu'on change de Voiture. Mon Père a aidé beaucoup de Monde à Los Angeles et, si jamais une de ces Personnes arrive à reconnaitre son 4x4...

-De plus, il va surement porté Plainte pour Vol... Car je suppose que tu ne l'as pas prévenu qu'on allaient empruntés sa Voiture...

-Cela aurait été Difficile. Surtout qu'il me pense Mort...

Il soupira et posa sa Tête contre la Vitre, fermant les Yeux. Sarah tourna légèrement la Tête vers Lui, un Sourire se dessinant sur ses Lèvres. Au Début, lorsque Sam lui avait raconté son Rêve en Détail, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui Rire au Nez, le prenant pour un Fou. Seulement, après avoir appellé son Frère pour de plus ample Informations, elle s'était rendue compte que tout ce que lui avait dit Sam était Exact. Elle avait donc donné l'Ordre à Mike de rester où il était, qu'elle venait immédiatement à Los Angeles. Pas le Temps de prendre l'avion, le prochain était le Lendemain Matin. N'importe qui, même avec toutes ses Preuves, n'auraient pas pu le croire. Mais Sarah en avait vue de Toutes les Couleurs avec son propre Frère... Elle se demandait encore comment Mike arrivait à ne pas s'enfuir en courant en rencontrant Vampires, Loups-Garous, Poltergeists ou Créatures toutes plus Horribles les unes que les autres...

Sam avait donc décidé de l'accompagner, malgré que son Etat ne soit pas encore stable. Elle voyait bien que les Blessures n'avaient pas encore toutes cicatrisées. Elle voyait les Grimaces de Douleur sur son Visage à chaque fois qu'il faisait un Mouvement Brusque, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui conseiller était qu'il évite de Bouger trop Brusquement. Leur Départ avait été si Précipité qu'elle n'avait rien pu emmener avec Elle. Et qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévenir John Winchester ni prendre des Nouvelles de Dean, qu'elle avait juste aperçue dans une des Chambres Adjacentes à celle de Sam, à l'Hôpital.

-Sam?

Celui-ci grogna dans son Sommeil et Sarah se pencha vers Lui, le secouant Lentement.

-Eh, Sam...

Le Jeune Homme ouvrit brusquement les Yeux, se redressant Légèrement, lançant un Regard Perdu et Affolé autour de Lui.

-Eh, Sam... C'est Moi, Sarah... Euh... On est arrivés...

Sam secoua la Tête, reprenant peu à peu ses Esprits.

-C'est Bon... Hem... Vas-y, je te rejoins.

-Tu es sûr que...?

-Oui, ça va aller.

Sarah lui jeta un dernier Regard Inquiet avant de sortir de la Voiture, se dirigeant vers un Grand Immeuble Grisâtre. Sam soupira et referma les yeux, les Images Terrifiantes de son Rêve - Ou plutôt Cauchemar - lui revenant en Mémoire. Combien de Temps encore allait-il supporter, Psychologiquement, tout cela? N'importe quel autre Être Humain Normal aurait craqué, cédant à la Folie Pure et Simple. Lui aussi, petit à petit, il se sentait devenir Fou. Envahi par des Démons Inexistants, par des Ondes de Remord et de Culpabilité sans Fondement... Un Jour, tout cela allait remonter à la Surface, perçant son Masque d'Impassibilité, le Brisant pour le restant de sa Vie... Il tourna la Tête vers l'Immeuble et vit que Sarah était déjà en train d'harceler un Jeune Homme qui devait être son Frère. Secouant une nouvelle fois la Tête pour chasser les dernières Images de ce Rêve Affreux, il sortit de la Voiture. Le Plus Dur restait à venir...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci Beaucoup Gibi pour ta Review. J'essaye de faire au Plus Vite pour les Prochains Chapitres mais en Vacances, que voulez-vous, je Flemmarde et ne pense jamais à Terminer ce que j'ai commencé --" Mais ça arrivera, n'ayez Crainte


	3. Pain

-Mike, je te Présente Sam W...

-Vous êtes le Fils de John Winchester?

Sam jeta un Coup d'Oeil Inquiet à Sarah, avant d'hocher prudemment la Tête.

-En Effet...

Mike ouvrit alors la Porte, jetant un Regard aux Alentours avant de s'effacer pour les Laisser Entrer. Sarah détailla l'Appartement des Yeux avant de jeter un Regard Exasperé à son Frère.

-Est ce que tu connais ce qu'est le Ménage? Ranger? Nettoyer? Ast...

-J'ai déjà rencontré votre Père, il y a environ Deux Mois. Lors d'une de mes Chasses aux Loups-Garous, dans le Massachussets.

-Je pensais que tu n'allais pas plus Loin que Denver!

Mike jeta un Regard Noir à sa Soeur et avança vers le Salon, allumant les Lumières une par une. Sam fronça les sourcils. Mike Wilden avait les mêmes Cheveux Blonds que sa Soeur, mais ses Yeux étaient Verts Emeraudes. Le Teint de sa Peau était Halé, contrairement à Sarah. Observant, lui aussi, les Lieux, il découvrit un Salon remplit de Dossiers, d'Armes à Feu démontée et de Fausses Cartes d'Identité. La même Façon d'opérer que son Frère et son Père. Il grimaça.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'executèrent et Mike alla chercher de quoi Boire et Manger. Enfin, installés, la Conversation reprit.

-Alors, comment va votre Père?

-Bien, je suppose...

-Et votre Frère?

-Mike. Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose.

Celui-ci soupira d'un Air Agacé devant cette Nouvelle Interruption de sa Soeur. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle finisse sa Phrase. Sarah, la Tête Baissée, commença à se Tordre les Mains d'Anxiété. Devant ce Silence, Sam fut légèrement Mal à l'Aise et finit par Avouer.

-Eh bien... Il semblerait que vous... Enfin...

-Est-ce que tu es en pleine Chasse de Vampires?

Mike haussa un Sourcil et Tourna la Tête vers sa Soeur.

-Euh... Oui, je Surveille un Petit Groupe qui Opere dans...

-Alors, laisse Tomber cette Affaire et Passe à autre Chose. Tu es en Grand Danger, Miky...

Mike lui adressa un Regard Perplexe et se Leva, commençant à faire les Cent Pas dans la Pièce.

-Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces Conneries? C'est encore un de tes Stratagèmes pour me Faire Comprendre que la Chasse aux Démons ne sert à rien, c'est ça?

Sarah se Mordit la Lèvre Inférieure et elle Baissa la Tête, ne trouvant rien à Répliquer. Devant la Détresse de la Jeune Femme, Sam se décida d'Intervenir.

-Il faut nous croire, Mike. Si vous Allez, Aujourd'hui, à Long Beach, vous n'en Reviendrez surement pas.

Mike s'arrêta et Dévisagea, Longuement, le Jeune Homme, l'air Suspicieux.

-Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça?

Sam et Sarah échangèrent un Regard. Le Jeune Winchester mit ses Mains dans ses Poches et Baissa Légèrement la Tête, Répondant dans un Marmonnement.

-Je l'ai Rêvé...

Mike les Regarda, à Tour de Rôle, d'un air Incrédule, s'attendant à ce que l'un d'entre Eux s'écrie, à tout Moment, quelque chose sonnant comme un "Poisson d'Avril!" Mais rien ne vint.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assis au Chevet de son Fils Ainé, John Winchester essayait de se Résonner. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une Blague. Sam ne pouvait pas être Mort. Pas Lui, non... Il Leva la Tête vers Dean, Allongé sur un Lit d'Hôpital, le Visage aussi Pâle que les Draps sur lequel il était Couché. Des Cernes Bleutées ressortait d'une Manière Terrifiante sur son Visage et un Bip Sonore accentuait chacun de ses Battements de Coeur. Dean... La Dernière Personne Chère à son Coeur faisant toujours Partit de ce Monde. Il Imaginait déjà le Regard, l'Expression de son Fils lorsqu'il devra lui annoncer que Sam était Mort. Il savait déjà qu'il se sentirait Coupable. Lorsqu'il avait Confié Sam à son Frère, le Soir de la Mère de Mary, il avait scellé un Pacte entre les Deux Frères: Dean était maintenant celui qui devait Veiller sur Sam, le Proteger coûte que coûte... Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Brillot. Mais, malgré leurs Efforts, Sammy était Mort. Il avait pu le Constater en se rendant dans la Chambre d'Hôpital de son Fils Cadet. Vide, sentant déjà le Désinfectant, les Machines Débranchées et les Fenêtres et Rideaux Grands Ouverts.

-Papa...

John se Leva d'un Bond et avança vers son Fils, lui adressant un Sourire Forcé et Ravalant ses Larmes.

-Dean... Te voilà enfin Réveillé...

Celui-ci porta, lentement, une Main à son Visage et la Posa sur son Front, espèrant apaiser sa Migraine.

-Qu'est ce que... Que s'est-il Passé? Où est... Sammy?

Un Eclat d'Inquiétude Brilla dans les Yeux de Dean lorsqu'il vit son Père Baisser la Tête, serrant un peu plus Fort sa Main dans la Sienne. Que s'était-il passé pour que John Winchester montre ainsi ses Faiblesses? Une Bouffée de Panique et de Peur envahit le Jeune Homme et sa Voix, déjà Faible, se Transformant en un Murmure à peine Audible.

-Papa... Que s'est-il passé? Sammy... Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sammy? Papa... Je t'en prie...

Son Coeur Battait la Chamade. "Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Sam. Pourvu qu'il soit toujours en Vie..."

-Dean... Je...

John Regarda son Fils. Celui-ci sentit un Mauvais Pressentiment l'Envahir en voyant l'Ombre de Remord et de Douleur qui planait dans les Yeux de son Père.

-Je suis Désolé... Sam... Il est Mort...

On lui aurait Annoncé la Fin du Monde, Dean aurait eu la même Réaction. Ou plutôt, la même Absence de Réaction. Son Regard se Vida, l'Expression de son Visage se fit Neutre, mais il Pâlit considérablement.

-Dean...

Aucune Réponse.

-Dean... Dis quelque chose...

-Laisse-moi.

C'était une Plainte, un Mumure à peine Audible avoué d'une Voix Tremblante... John serra, une Nouvelle Fois, la Main de son Fils avant de prendre son Manteau et de quitter la Chambre, laissant son Fils seul.

"_Tu es mon Frère, et je Pourrais Mourir pour Toi..._"

-Sammy...

"_Sammy, c'était Bon quand j'avais Douze Ans. Alors, maintenant, je t'en Prie, c'est Sam!"_

-Sam... Je t'en Prie...

"_Qu'est ce que je Ferais Moi si mon Protecteur devait Mourir, hein?_

_Tu Prendrais Soin de ma Voiture, pour Commencer..._

_Je suis Sérieux, Dean._

_Mais moi aussi..._

_J'veux pas que tu Meures. Je ferais tout pour te Sauver. Tout."_

-Ne soit pas Mort... S'il te Plait...

"_C'est Moi où Elle Pense qu'on est Ensemble?_

_Avoue qu'on Forme un Beau Couple._

_Dean, nous sommes Frères._

_Et alors? Ca Existe, tu sais?_

_Arrête ou je vais finir par Croire que tu me fais des Avances..._

_C'est bien Possible..._

_Eh! Je Rigolais, Sammy!_

_C'est Sam!"_

-Qu'est ce que je vais Faire sans Toi, hein? Dis-le Moi...

"_Mary me Suivra, j'arriverais à la Bloquer dans son Miroir..._

_C'est à Propos de Jessica, c'est ça? Tu penses être Responsable de sa Mort? Tu dois arrêter ça, Merde! Je veux dire... Les Cauchemards, les Cris au beau Milieu de la Nuit... Ca va finir par te Tuer! Ce n'était pas ta Faute! Tu peux t'en Prendre à Moi. C'est Moi qui t'as Eloigné d'Elle._

_J'aurais pu la Prévenir._

_Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se Passer._

_Tu as Tort._

_Quoi?_

_Si je te le dis, se ne sera plus un Secret..._

_'Fais pas de Conneries, surtout._

_C'est juste un Putain d'Esprit, Dean... Et tu es Là pour me Proteger, non?_

_Yep. Mais on ne sait jamais..._"

-Sam...

"_Merde..._

_Quoi?_

_Une Amie, Rebecca Warren m'a Envoyée un Mail..._

_Elle est Bonne?_

_Dean!_

_Ben quoi?_

_Est-ce que tu te Rends Compte de ce que tu Dis?_

_Mouais. Mais il Faut bien que je Garde ma Réputation de PlayBoy en Marche, non?_

_Pas avec une de mes Amies._

_Tu sais, j'ai jamais voulu essayer avec Jessica..._

_Encore Heureux. Si tu avais Osé faire ça, j'aurais Hésité entre t'Ecorcher Vif ou Mettre ta Voiture à la Casse._

_Tue-Moi, mais laisse ma Voiture Tranquille!_

_Idiot._

_Toi même."_

Les Bips Sonores accompagnant chacun de ses Battements de Coeur s'arrêtèrent, un court instant. Puis, une Alarme retentit. John se Leva d'un Bond en voyant les Médecins et Infirmiers se précipiter dans la Chambre de son Fils. Il parvint à en arrêter un.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Il semblerait que votre Fils fasse un Arrêt Cardiaque. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons le Sauver.

Mais son Sourire Crispé ne le rassura pas d'avantage. Effondré, il se laissa Tomber sur la Chaise sur laquelle il était assis depuis maintenant un Bon quart d'Heure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah Soupira une Nouvelle Fois et jeta un Regard à sa Montre.

-Il est en Retard.

-Comme Toujours...

Sam Sourit Légèrement et mit la Radio en Marche. Une Chanson d'AC/DC. La Préferé de Dean. Son Coeur se serra et il Eteignit la Radio en Soupirant, sous le Regard Ettoné et Interrogateur de Sarah. Cependant, celle-ci ne posa aucune Question. Enfin, un Bruit de Moteur retentit. Sam éteignit les Phares de la Voiture. Une Silhouette se Détacha bientôt, partant vers le Hangar Abandonné, qui semblait Grouiller de Vampires. Sarah ouvrit sa Portiére et sortit Discrétement de la Voiture. Même si Mike n'avait pas voulu les Croire, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils allaient la Laisser Mourir. Sam fit de même et Ouvrit le Coffre. Il tendit un Revolver à la Jeune Femme, après l'avoir Chargé.

-Je... Je ne sais pas me Servir de ce Truc...

Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la Gachette. N'hésites pas à Tirer, surtout. Si tu Hésites, le Vampire va le Sentir et te Fera la Peau avant que tu aies le Temps de Tirer.

A dire des Choses comme ça, il se faisait Penser à son Père, ou à Dean. Sarah prit l'Arme, d'une Main Tremblante, et hocha la Tête.

-Ok. On y va.

Et tout Deux avancèrent vers le Hangar, marchant sur les Pas de Mike Wilden.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Merci à Gibi et L'insomnie des Etoiles pour leurs Review. Ca Fait Plaisir

Prochain Chapitre, la Semaine Prochaine, voir Plus /


	4. Retour

**Attention: Il se pourrait que la suite de cette Fic Les Chapitres Suivants n'étant pas encore sur Ordinateur continue en Wincest Incest entre Dean et Sam Vous êtes Prévenus!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Cause I'm Broken When I'm Open_

_And I Don't Feel Like I Am Strong Enough_

_Cause I'm Broken When I'm Lonesome_

_And I Don't Feel Right When You're Gone Away"_ 1

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Très Bien. Je vais être Franc, Monsieur Winchester. Votre Fils, Dean, n'a surement aucune Chance de rouvrir les Yeux. Son Coeur Bat toujours, mais il semblerait qu'il soit... Mort de l'Intérieur... Son Cerveau et sa Conscience semblent Deconnectés. Et cela n'est qu'une Question de Temps pour que son Coeur, déjà très Fragile, ne s'arrête Définitivement. Je suis vraiment Désolé.

John ferma les Yeux, essayant de Digérer les quelques Informations que venaient de lui annoncer le Docteur. Il se contenta d'Hocher la Tête.

-Y a-t-il... Y a-t-il un Espoir? Une Chance qu'il... Se réveille?

-Eh Bien... Il faut juste attendre. Les Deux Prochaines Semaines pourront nous Fixer. Si, au bout de ce Temps, votre Fils n'a toujours pas Ouvert les Yeux, nous aurons l'obligation de Débrancher les Machines permettant de le Garder en... "Vie". Bien sur, cela se fera avec votre Accord...

-Vous... Vous l'avez. Si c'est la Meilleure Chose à Faire...

-Je suis sincérement Désolé... Perdre son Fils Unique n'est certainement pas...

-Fils Unique? Non... Mon plus Jeune Fils est Mort, il y a quelques Jours, ici même...

Le Médecin fronça les Sourcils et se Dirigea vers le Secrétariat. Il revint avec un Bloc de Feuilles et commença à le Consulter.

-Quel est son Nom?

-Sam... Samuel Winchester.

Le Médecin hocha la Tête et regarda de nouveau. Il finit par Soupirer et Posa son Regard sur John.

-Monsieur Winchester... Aucune Personne portant ce Nom n'est Décedée dans notre Hôpital. En êtes-vous certain?

-C'est... C'est le Docteur Wilden qui m'a certifié que...

-Vous voulez dire, Miss Sarah Wilden?

-Oui, je pense...

Andy MacWayls soupira et secoua la Tête, d'un air Contrarié.

-J'ai participé à l'Opération de votre Fils, Mr Winchester. Son Etat laissé tout à Confirmé qu'il s'en sortirait sans aucune Séquelles. Et, deux Jours après son Réveil, alors que vous étiez encore en Salle de Réveil, un Patient et une de nos Employées ont Disparus. Je crois donc, Mr Winchester, que votre Fils est bel et bien Vivant et qu'il est, en ce moment même, avec le Docteur Sarah Wilden...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_You've Gone Away_

_I Don't Feel Me Here Anymore_

_I Wanna Hold You High And Steal My Pain"_ 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Je Déteste faire ça...

Sam Grimaça et Tira, une Nouvelle Fois, sur l'un des Vampires les plus Corriaces. De son Côté, Sarah avait rattrappé Mike et tout deux se Disputaient, au Milieu des Cadavres de Vampires.

-Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu me Tirer dessus!

-Avec toutes tes Histoires, ça ne t'aurais pas fait de Mal!

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu Dis?

-Non, et Heureusement!

Sarah éclata de Rire et Mike soupira, passant une Main dans ses Cheveux d'un Air Gêné. Sam s'avança alors vers Eux.

-Tout va Bien?

-Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous dire Merci...

Sarah lui Jeta un Regard Noir.

-Mais... Merci d'être Intervenu.

Sam lui adressa un Sourire pour toute Réponse. Après avoir Vérifié que les quelques Vampires présent dans cet Hangar étaient Hors Services, ils sortirent.

-Cette Arme est une Pure Merveille. Où l'avez-vous eu?

-Eh Bien... C'est une très Longue Histoire, en Fait...

Soudain, une Mélodie retentit. Sarah pesta et se Dirigea en Courant vers la Voiture.

-Qu'est ce qui se Passe?

-Portable!

Mike hocha simplement la Tête et s'appuya contre sa Propre Voiture. Il Siffla d'un Air Admiratif et Montra d'un Geste la Voiture où s'était Engouffrée Sarah.

-Ne serait-ce pas la Voiture de John? J'ai toujours Adoré ce Style de Voiture...

-Oui, en Effet.

-Pourtant, je croyais que votre Frère, Dean, avait...

-Mike! Arrête de Poser toutes ces Questions!

Celui-ci jeta un Regard Noir à sa Soeur et Sam remercia Sarah par un Sourire. Rien que le Fait d'entendre le Prénom de son Frère Ainé l'avait Légèrement Secoué. Dean... Que devenait-il? Etait-il au moins Vivant? Pendant ce Temps là, Sarah s'était assise à l'avant du 4x4, le Portable collé à l'Oreille.

-Oui?

-Miss Wilden?

Elle Perdit soudainement toute Couleur et sa Voix se fit Tremblante.

-Hem... Docteur MacWayls...! Quelle Surprise!

-Cessez vos Sarcasmes. Je souhaite parler à Samuel Wilden.

-Quoi? Mais je ne vois pas de Qui...?

-Son Frère est sur le Point de Mourir.

-Quoi! Dean?

Sam fronça les Sourcils. Il lui jeta un Regard Interrogateur et la Jeune Femme lui tendit, d'une Main Tremblante, le Télèphone.

-Oui?

-Mr Samuel Winchester?

-Hem... C'est Moi, oui...

-Je suis le Docteur Andy MacWayls, chargé du Cas de votre Frère...

-Comment... Comment va-t-il?

-Il semblerait que l'Annonce de votre "Mort" l'ait Plongé dans une Sorte de très Profond Coma. Un Coma dont il ne sortira surement jamais...

-Vous... Vous voulez dire que... Il va...

-En Effet. Cela n'est qu'une Question de Temps. Votre Père voudrait que vous veniez, une Dernière Fois, à son Chevet.

-Je... Je vais... Faire mon Possible...

-Très Bien. Et dites à Miss Wilden qu'elle est Renvoyée.

Et il Raccrocha. Sam fit de même, le Visage Neutre de toutes Expressions.

"Dean va Mourir..."

-Sam?

"... Et c'est ma Faute..."

-Tu... Tu es sûr que ça va...?

Sarah posa une Main sur son Epaule et vit le Regard du Jeune Homme s'assombrir, puis se Remplir de Larmes.

"... Tout est de ma Faute..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John serra la Main de son Fils dans la Sienne, tout en Essayant de ne pas Faire Attention aux Machines l'entourant. Ses Yeux étaient Rougis par les Pleurs et des Cernes Violettes entourés son Regard. Néanmoins, un Pâle Sourire éclaira son Visage. Il Passa une Main dans les Cheveux de son Fils Ainé et la Laissa Glisser sur sa Joue.

-Papa... Dean...

John se Retourna. Son Regard se Remplit de Nouveau de Larmes et il Lâcha la Main de Dean pour s'avancer vers son Deuxième Fils.

-Sam...

-Je suis Tellement Désolé... Je ne voulait pas... Excuse-moi... Je voulais juste...

-Tout va Bien, Sam... Tout va Bien... Tout va Aller mieux, maintenant...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_Even Tough You're So Close To Me_

_You're Still So Distant_

_And I Can't Bring You Back"_ 3

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 - "Parce que je suis brisé quand je suis ouvert, Et je ne me sens pas assez Fort, Parce que je suis Brisé quand je suis Seul, Et Je ne me sens pas Bien quand tu es Partis" Amy Lee - B.O de "The Punisher"

2 - "Tu es Partis, Je ne me sens plus ici, Je veux te serrer Fort et faire Partir ma Douleur" Amy Lee - B.O de "The Punisher"

Merci à Gibi pour sa Review La Suite Bientôt!


	5. Dans Les Bras De La Mort

"_I Know There's Something In The Wake Of Your Smile_

_I Get A Notion From The Look In Your Eyes, Yeah_

_You've Built A Love But That Love Falls Apart_

_You Little Piece Of Heaven Turns To Dark." _-1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**PDV Dean Winchester**

Lorsque j'ai Ouvert les Yeux et que j'ai vu tout ce Blanc, j'ai Cru que j'étais Vivant. Mais, lorsque j'ai vu cette Magnifique Jeune Fille, toute de Noir vêtue, je me suis Dit que j'étais au Paradis... Un Paradis un peu Rock n' Roll, bien sur, mais cela allait faire tout son Charme... Cette Jeune Femme ne devait pas avoir plus de Vingt Cinq Ans. Brune, Yeux Verts, Grande, Mince... Une Fille Pure et Dure, comme je les Aiment... Et le Regard assez Incendiaire qu'elle me Lança me Confirma dans cette Idée...

-Ah...! Pour une Fois qu'on me Donne une Âme plutôt Sexy...

Ne relevant pas le Commentaire, et n'essayant même pas de le Comprendre, je me Redressais, lentement, jetant un Regard Perdu autour de Moi.

-Où suis-je?

-Dans un Placard à Balais.

Haussant un Sourcil de Manière Purement Etonné, je constatais, avec Ebahissement, que j'étais bel et bien Allongé au Milieu d'un Tas de Serpillières. Me redressant bien vite, j'allais Epousseter mes Vêtements, lorsqu'un Problème s'imposa... Pourquoi étais-je si Pâle? Ou plutôt... Pourquoi étais-je quasi Transparent?

-Je... Qu'est ce que...

-Tu es un Fantôme, mon Beau. Ou, en tout cas, si tu Continues dans cette Voie, tu vas très vite le Devenir, et cela sera Définitive...

Ebahissement. Je Tournais rapidement la Tête vers la Jeune Femme.

-Je... Je suis... Mort?

Elle m'adressa un Grand Sourire et Ouvrit la Porte du Placard, m'invitant à sortir. Je ne me Fis pas Prier. Mais, très vite, je me rendis compte que je ne sentais pas le Sol sous mes Pieds. Je semblais Flotter. C'était une Sensation Etrange, et c'était plutôt Inquiétant. Sortant, Lentement, du Placard, je ne Fis pas attention aux Personnes passant devant Moi. Ainsi, après avoir Tourné la Tête vers la Droite, j'avais Fermé les Yeux et Serré les Poings en voyant une Personne se Diriger en Courant vers Moi. Je m'étais attendu à un Choc, mais je vis simplement, avec l'Incompréhension la plus Totale, la Personne me Traverser, sans même s'en rendre Compte. Relevant la Tête, j'avançais de Nouveau, me Plaçant devant une Nouvelle Personne. Cela recommença. Personne ne semblait me Voir. Personne ne semblait sentir ma Présence...

-Ca Fait Mal, hein? Quand on se sent ainsi ignoré? Quand on voit qu'on n'a plus aucun Contrôle sur quoi que se soit...

-Est-ce que je suis Mort?

La Jeune Femme sourit devant mon Ton si Froid. Bien sur que j'avais Peur! Personne n'aurait Aimé être dans ma Situation, c'était certain...!

-Pas Encore... Suis-moi, je suis sûre que ce que je vais te Montrer va t'intéresser...

Et, à ma Grande Surprise, elle me Prit la Main et me Tira dans le Couloir. Apparemment, nous étions dans un Hôpital. Un Hôpital? Mais... Ah Oui. L'Accident... Et... Sam... Je sentis mon Coeur Manquer un Battement à cette Pensée. Sam était... Sammy... Et Moi, maintenant... Et Papa. Où était-il? Que faisait-il? Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de Conneries...

-Nous y sommes.

Elle s'arrêta Face à une Porte. La Numéro Treize.

-C'est une Blague? Ils n'auraient pas pu Choisir une Chambre au Numéro plus appropriée ou...

La Jeune Femme, dont j'ignorais toujours le Nom, soupira et me poussa Violemment vers la Porte.

-Eh...!

Et, bien entendu, je la traversa. Le Regard toujours Tourné vers la Porte, je soupirais d'agacement et allait Lancer une Réplique Acerbe à cette Inconnue lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention. Je connaissais cette Chambre. Je la connaissais même trop Bien... Et mes Soupçons augmentèrent lorsque j'entendis une Voix trop bien connue, derrière moi...

-Dean... Je suis tellement Désolé...

Non. C'était Impossible. Ce... Il était... Il devait... C'est ce que... Me retournant Vivement, je Sentis mon Coeur manquer un Nouveau Battement mais, cette fois-ci, de Joie. Sam... Sammy... Il était Vivant! Mais mon Regard Dériva sur la Silhouette allongé sur le Lit, juste à côté de mon Frère. C'était Moi. Moi, entouré de Machines et aussi Pâle que la Mort elle-même. Fronçant les Sourcils, je m'avançais lentement, mon Regard ne cessant de Passer de Sam à mon Propre Corps.

-Tu as Fais une Sorte de Crise Cardiaque. Lorsque John t'a annoncé que Samuel était Mort... Ca t'a ravagé de l'Intérieur...

-Merci bien, je sais Parfaitement ce que j'ai Ressentit à ce Moment!

-Un Désespoir Profond. T'as seule Raison de Vivre venait de Mourir, pourquoi donc rester en Vie? Tu vivais pour Proteger Sam et tu t'en ais Voulu au Point de Titiller la Mort. Sois tu es un Mec à Tendances Suicidaires, sois tu Aime Sam plus que tu ne veux l'avouer...

Lui jetant un Regard Noir, bien qu'elle semblait avoir Parfaitement Raison, je Tournais la Tête vers Sammy. Il avait l'Air en pleine Forme, si on Passait l'Ombre de Désespoir de son Regard, le Rouge de ses Yeux qui montrait qu'il avait Pleuré et les Cernes Violacées qui soulignaient son Regard. Mon Coeur se serra, de nouveau, lorsque je Vis une Larme couler sur sa Joue. Je m'en Voulais tellement d'être celui qui Provoquait une Telle Réaction chez Lui. Sam était bien plus Emotif que Moi ou, du moins, il le Montrait beaucoup plus. Mais jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi. Il semblait... Abattu. Et Moi, j'étais Désesperé.

-Les Médecins disent que tu ne vas plus jamais Ouvrir les Yeux et que, avec un peu de... "Chance", ton Coeur s'arrêtera avant que tu ne commences à Souffrir... Mais... Je ne veux pas... Ouvre les Yeux, je t'en prie... Je... Qu'est ce que je vais Faire sans Toi pour me Proteger, hein? Je t'en Prie...

Il s'arrêta et Chassa les Larmes qui coulaient sur ses Joues d'un Geste Brusque et Rageur. Ca faisait si Mal... Le voir ainsi...

-Comment... Pouquoi suis-je dans cet Etat? Pourquoi suis-je une sorte de Fantôme?

-Avant de Mourir, ou avant de Retourner dans le Monde des Mortels, il y a quelques chose que tu Dois t'avouer. Quelque chose de Primordial qui te Permettra de Passer dans l'autre Monde.

-Quelle chose?

La Jeune Femme sourit, Mystérieusement, et passa une Main dans ses Cheveux Bruns.

-Tu l'aimes...

Un Sourire se Dessina au Coin de mes Lèvres. Lançant pourtant un Regard Perplexe vers Elle.

-Quoi? Qui?

Sans aucun Mot, elle Tourna la Tête vers Sam. Je fis de même. Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire? Bien sur que je l'aimais, c'était mon Frère. Mon Petit Frère. Fronçant les Sourcils, je m'approchais un peu plus et m'assis sur le Lit, là où mon Corps était Etendu. A ma Grande Surprise, je ne passa pas au Travers.

-Samuel Winchester... Ton Frère a toujours Eprouvé des Sentiments très Forts pour Toi...

-Si cela avait été le Cas, il ne serait pas Partit.

-Ca lui a Fait Mal et tu le sais très bien. Il t'aime, plus que tu ne peux l'Imaginer. Et tu l'aimes aussi. Mais tu Refuses de te l'avouer...

La Tête Tournée vers Sam, j'essayais de le Regarder dans les Yeux, cherchant une Quelconque Trace qui pourrait me Montrer qu'il me Voyait, qu'il m'entendait... Qu'il sentait ma Présence. Après tout, il Possédait des... Pouvoirs Paranormaux, non? On pouvait toujours Epèrer... Levant une Main, je la Fit passer devant ses Yeux. Aucune Réaction.

-Je l'aime comme un Frère.

-Là est le Problème. Souviens-toi de ce que tu as Eprouvé lorsque ton Père a décidé de mettre Sam dans une Ecole bien loin du Collège dans lequel tu Etudiais. Souviens-toi lorsque Sam est Partit pour aller à l'Université. Et ce que ça t'as Fait lorsque tu as Vu qu'il avait Refait sa Vie, loin de Toi...

-Ca n'a aucun Rapport!

-Bien sur que si! Combien de Fois ton Père t'a-t-il reproché, lorsque tu étais plus Jeune, de Dormir dans le même Lit que Sam?

-C'était à cause de ses Cauchemars... Ca le rassurait lorsque j'étais Prêt de Lui...

-Et lorsque vous vous êtes Embrassés?

-J'avais Neuf Ans! Je ne savais pas du tout ce que ça voulait dire, merde!

-Mais Sam, lui s'en souvient Parfaitement... Et il ne t'a jamais Entendu dire que tu avais Fais ça par Erreur ou pour tout autre Chose. Il t'aime. Mais comme un Petit Frère aime son Grand Frère...

Tournant de nouveau la Tête vers Sam, je le Vis reculer, puis se Laisser Tomber sur l'une des Chaises Présentes dans la Chambre. Bien qu'il Fixait toujours mon Corps Etendu sur ce Lit aux Couleurs Délavées, son Regard se fit Vitreux et se Brouilla. Il Finit par Baisser la Tête et je vis ses Epaules commencer à se Soulever et à se Baisser aux Rythmes de ses Sanglots. Encore une Fois, mon Coeur se Serra et je sentis les Larmes me Monter aux Yeux.

-Comment... Comment retourner...

La Jeune Femme sourit et posa une Main sur mon Epaule.

-En temps Normal, je ne suis pas censé aider les Âmes à retourner dans le Monde des Vivants. Mais Toi et Samuel formez un Couple trop Kawai, alors je vais faire une Exception!

Un Pâle Sourire se dessina sur mes Lèvres à cette Expression. Me Levant lentement, je contournais le Lit et m'accroupis devant Sam. Celui-ci releva la Tête, et nos Regards se Croisèrent. Ses Sourcils se Froncèrent, mais je n'y Fis pas attention. Levant une Main vers son Visage, j'essayais, sans aucun Résultat, de Chasser les Larmes qui Roulaient sur ses Joues.

-D... Dean?

M'arrêtant Brusquement, je Fronçais les Sourcils. Son Regard était Fixé sur Moi et il semblait Perdu.

-Tu... Sam, tu peux me Voir!

Mais il se contenta de Secouer la Tête, avant de se Lever de Nouveau.

-Il ne te Voit pas, mais ayant des Pouvoirs Psychiques, il arrive à sentir ta Présence...

-Ca Fait Mal...

-Je sais.

-Je... Je l'aime.

-Je le sais aussi.

-Tu ne m'aides pas, là.

-Ca aussi, je le savais...

Soupirant d'Agacement, je me Retournais vers Elle, toujours accroupis sur le Sol.

-Je l'aime. Enfin... Je n'ai jamais été Amoureux. Mais...

-J'arrive à sentir tes Sentiments. J'ai déjà Aimée un Humain. Tu éprouves les mêmes Sentiments pour Sam.

-Mais... C'est contre nature...

-Qui s'en soucie?

-Moi! Et mon Père ne va pas du tout aimer... Et si Sam me rejette? Et si...

-"Et si...?", "Et si...?" Je te pensais plus Impulsif que cela, Dean.

Lançant un Nouveau Regard vers Sam, qui était maintenant accoudé à l'une des Fenêtres de la Chambre, je me relevais et jeta un Regard Décidé vers l'Inconnue.

-Ramène moi auprès de Sam.

-Si tel est ton Désir...

Elle Fit un Ample Geste de la Main et un Halo de Lumière de Couleur Bleutée m'entoura.

-Attends! Qui es-tu?

La Jeune Femme sourit.

-On m'apelle la Faucheuse. Je suis un des Nombreux Visages de la Mort.

Fronçant Légèrement les Sourcils, je me Vis disparaitre, lentement...

-Bonne Chance, Dean Winchester... Tu vas en avoir Besoin...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_"Pesante Mort_

_Enfin Je Te Rencontre_

_Es-Tu Bien Réelle?_

_Ou Es-Tu Le Fruit De Mes Pensées?_

_Tu M'aimes Tant_

_Mais Amour, Moi Je Ne Suis Plus_

_Moi Je Ne Suis Qu'un Rêve_

_Que Tu Aimerais Avoir Vivant._

_J'écris Les Lignes D'un Livre_

_Puisque C'est Fini_

_Pour Qui Vouloir Vivre_

_Si Ce N'est Pas Réel._

_Ouvre Les Yeux _

_Pour Donner Fin A Ton Agonie_

_Ouvre Les Yeux _

_Et Commence Ta Nouvelle Vie"_ -2-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-1 - "Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton Sourire. J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais. Tu t'es Construis un Amour mais cet Amour Tombe en Morceaux. Ton petit Morceau de Paradis tourne à l'Obscurité." - DHT Listen To You Heart -

-2 - Traduction de "Abre Los Ojos" de Dark Sanctuary


	6. First Kiss

"_Je t'ai toujours Aimé_

_Et Tu me Manques_

_J'ai étais Eloigné beaucoup trop Longtemps_

_Je Continu à Rêver que tu es avec Moi_

_Et que tu ne Partiras Jamais_

_J'arrêterai de Respirer si,_

_Je ne te Voyais plus"_ -1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Regardant le Sinistre Paysage qu'offrait la Vue de part la Fenêtre de la Chambre d'Hôpital où son Frère était Installé, Sam essayait tant bien que Mal de se Raisonner. D'une Part, Dean n'aurait pas Aimé le Voir dans cet Etat. D'autre Part, le Monde n'allait pas Cesser de Tourner parce que l'Ainé des Winchesters allait... Enfin... Allait Disparaitre. Il Soupira de Désespoir et appuya son Front contre la Baie Vitrée, Fermant les Yeux pour ne pas voir les Immeubles Betonnés du Centre Ville... Et aussi le Reflet de Dean, sur la Vitre. Sam serra les Dents en sentant les Larmes lui Monter aux Yeux. Cela faisait à peine quelques Heures qu'il était ici, et pourtant, il lui Semblait que cela faisait des Jours... Voir Dean dans cet Etat le Tuait. Savoir qu'il allait Mourir le Détruisait. Et tout ça, il savait que c'était de sa Faute.

-Tu Devrais te Reposer un Peu, Sam.

Celui-ci Soupira, la Tête toujours Tournée vers la Vitre, ouvrant les Yeux.

-C'est Bon... Je ne suis pas Fatigué, Papa...

John s'avança vers son Fils, évitant de Regard son Ainé allongé dans le Lit, et lui Tendit un Café. Sam le Prit de Bonne Grâce et lui adressa un Pâle Sourire de Remerciement. Le Père regarda pendant quelques Secondes son Fils dans les Yeux, avant de Tourner la Tête vers Dean en Soupirant.

-Tu devrais Repartir à l'Hôtel. Tu te Fais du Mal à rester ici...

-Je Pourrais te dire la même Chose. Et puis... C'est... C'est de ma Faute si...

John Tourna Brusquement la Tête vers Sam, lui jetant un Regard Noir.

-Tu n'es en aucun cas Responsable. Ce n'était qu'une Simple Coïncidence. Bien qu'il ait était Guérit, après cette Histoire de Choc Electrique, je suis Certain que son Coeur s'affaiblissait, de Jour en Jour. De toute Façon, je ne veux pas que tu le Vois Mourir.

-Il ne va pas Mourir...

-Dans Deux Heures, les Médecins vont venir Débrancher les Machines qui lui Permette de Rester en Vie.

-Tu... Ils vont... Quoi!

Sam Tourna la Tête vers John, qui s'était Eloigné vers la Porte.

-Il le Faut, Sam. Préferes-tu savoir que ton Frère a Souffert avant de Mourir ou Préferes-tu le Laisser s'en Aller, sans même qu'il s'en rende Compte...?

-Mais... S'il se Réveillait...

-Sammy... C'est Impossible.

Celui-ci regarda son Père, pendant quelques Secondes, avant de Tourner à nouveau la Tête vers la Baie Vitrée.

-Je... Je ne Veux pas... Je ne Supporterais pas... Je t'en Prie... Ne les Laissent pas faire ça...

John s'arrêta, la Main sur la Poignée de la Porte. Il Soupira, de Nouveau, puis se Tourna vers Sam. Son Coeur se Serra lorsqu'il le Vit dans le Reflet de la Vitre, les Yeux Fermés, des Larmes commençant à Couler le Long de ses Joues. John ouvrit la Porte, adressant un Dernier Regard à son Fils, puis à Dean.

-Je suis Désolé, Sammy... Mais il le Faut.

Et, sur ses Mots, il Sortit, Fermant la Porte derrière Lui. Et, pour la Première Fois depuis bien Longtemps, Sam Eclata en Sanglots, sans Retenue. Dean... Son Frère... Celui qu'il... Qu'il... Il allait Mourir... Et Sam ne pouvait rien faire pour y Remédier... Appuyé contre le Mur, il se Laissa Tomber sur le Sol, prenant sa Tête entre ses Mains. Il ne put donc pas Voir l'une des Mains de Dean remuer, Lentement. Il ne put Donc pas Voir les Yeux de son Frère s'ouvrir... Celui-ci Cligna des Yeux, regardant le Plafond en Fronçant les Sourcils. Où était-il? Ah Oui...! Hôpital.

-Dean... Non...

Le Coeur de ce Dernier fit un Bond dans sa Poitrine, ce qui lui Provoqua une Légère Douleur... Il Tourna, Lentement, la Tête vers son Frère, qui était toujours assis contre le Mur, la Tête entre les Mains.

-S... Sa... Sam...

Il aurait Voulu que sa Voix soit plus Forte, plus Assurée... Il aurait Voulut que se ne soit pas un Simple Murmure, tout juste Audible, dit d'une Voix Tremblante. Néanmoins, Sam se Figea. Lentement, il Releva la Tête, Fixant Dean avec Ebahissement.

-D... Dean...?

-Ouais... Heureux... De te Revoir... Sammy...

Il Grimaça, devant cet Effort et Ferma Légèrement les Yeux. Sam se Leva Lentement, ne Pensant même pas à Essuyer ses Larmes, le Regard Fixé sur Dean. Les Jambes quelque peu Flageolantes, il avança vers son Frère.

-Tu... Tu es...

Dean rouvrit les Yeux pour voir Sam lui adresser un Pâle Sourire, au Milieu de ses Larmes. Ca lui Faisait Mal de le voir ainsi. Si Mal... Il se Mordit la Lèvre Inférieure et, Lentement, dans un Terrible Effort, leva une Main vers le Visage de son Petit Frère. Sam ne fit pas un Mouvement, le Laissant Faire sans Broncher. Dean sourit Légèrement et, d'une Main un peu Tremblante, essuya les Larmes sur les Joues de Sam. Celui-ci Baissa un peu plus la Tête, Fermant les Yeux... Ce Simple Contact lui Donnait des Frissons et une Etrange Impression au Niveau du Bas Ventre. Néanmoins, même si cela le Troublait Fortement, il n'en Laissa rien Paraitre. Dean ne Devait pas savoir. Jamais. C'était Mal d'éprouver de Telles Choses pour son Frère. Et il était presque certain que Dean n'aimerait pas du tout savoir le Fond de ses Pensées... Il Finit donc par Rouvrir les Yeux, remarquant que Dean avait cessé d'Essuyer les Larmes de son Visage.

-Sammy... Je suis... Désolé...

Sam Fronça les Sourcils et Hocha Négativement la Tête, lui adressant un Sourire Forcé.

-C'est de ma Faute. Je n'aurais pas du faire ça... Ne me Déteste pas, je t'en Prie...

Dean sentit son Coeur se Serrer en Voyant les Yeux de Sam se Remplir de Nouveau de Larmes. Il se Redressa, s'asseyant dans son Lit, ce qui lui valut une Vague de Douleur passant dans tout son Corps. Sa Main Droite, précedamment balayant les Larmes de son Cadet, descendit et se Perdit sur la Nuque de Sam. Il sourit, un peu plus, en sentant son Frère Frémir, sous ce simple Contact.

-Je ne te... Détestes pas... Sam. C'est même... Tout le Contraire...

Sam Fronça Légèrement les Sourcils à ces Mots. Dean lui adressa un plus Grand Sourire encore et Laissa sa Main Glisser jusqu'au Torse de son Frère. Sam le Regarda avec Perplexité, se Mordant la Lèvre Inférieure sous il ne savait quel Sentiment. Dean le Regarda dans les Yeux, pendant quelques Secondes, avant d'empoigner sa Chemise et de l'attirer vers Lui.

-Dean, qu'est ce que tu...?

Mais il ne put Continuer sa Phrase. Faisant attention de ne pas Tomber sur Dean, Sam mit ses Bras de chaque Côté de la Tête de son Frère, celui-ci le Tirant toujours vers Lui. Mais, manque de Force, Dean abandonna bien vite. Leurs Visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques Centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sam, contrairement à sa Volonté, se mit à Rougir, Légèrement.

-Dean...

Pour toute Réponse, celui-ci Posa un Doigt sur les Lèvres de son Frère, ce qui fit Frémir ce Dernier. Une Main toujours Aggrippée sur l'Avant de la Chemise de son Cadet, Dean passa l'autre Main dans son Cou. Sam Déglutit Difficilement, le fixant toujours dans les Yeux.

-Je t'aime...

Et sur ces Mots, il attira Sam, de nouveau, vers Lui. Celui-ci trop Abasourdit, ne Réagit pas. Ainsi, Dean posa ses Lèvres sur les Siennes, chastement, avant de se Reculer. Leurs Visages restant tout aussi Proches, Dean regarda, avec Appréhension, la Réaction de son Frère. Le Visage de Sam resta Neutre de tout Sentiment, il se contentait de Fixer Dean, dans les Yeux. Puis, soudainnement, il se Pencha à son Tour et l'Embrassa, un peu plus Franchement. C'était Mal, et ils le savait. C'était Mal mais, pour l'instant, plus rien ne Comptait, à leurs Yeux. Trop Amoureux l'un de l'autre pour se rendre compte que la Porte s'ouvrait... Le Bruit de la Porte qui Grince, puis le Silence, Total... Sam fut le Premier à Réagir. Se Détachant, à Contrecoeur, de Dean, il se Redressa et Tourna la Tête vers la Porte, un Sourire Heureux, destiné à son Frère, sur les Lèvres. Mais son Sourire Disparut, Lentement, en Apercevant la Personne se tenant dans l'Embrasure de la Porte.

John, la Bouche Entrouverte sous la Surprise, laissa son Regard Passé de Sam à Dean, qui avait Réouvert les Yeux et avait Baissé la Tête, regardant le Sol d'un Air Honteux. Cela n'avait Duré que quelques Secondes, et pourtant, il avait Bel et Bien Vu Dean enlacer Etroitement son Frère, l'Embrassant sans aucun Remords. C'était un Cauchemar... Un Pur Cauchemar...

-P... Papa...?

John jeta un Regard Assassin à son plus Jeune Fils et Tourna les Talons, après avoir adressé un Regard Haineux à Dean. Les Deux Frères se regardèrent, puis Sam, après avoir Adressé un Pâle Sourire à son Ainé, sortit à la Suite de son Père, essayant de le Rattraper. Dean Soupira et Ferma les Yeux. Son Père allait lui en Vouloir durant tout le Reste de sa Vie... Deux Frères ensemble... C'était tout Bonnement Inconcevable. L'Incest, en Nom Scientifique... Il était l'Ainé, celui qui devait Montrer l'Exemple... Et, pourtant, c'était Lui qui avait Embrassé Sam, en Premier... C'était donc sa Faute, entiérement. Rouvrant les Yeux, esperant voir que son Frère était de Retour, c'est Pourtant la Vision d'une Porte Ouverte, des Dizaines et des Dizaines de Personnes en Blouses Blanches passant devant celle-ci, sans même savoir le Drame qui venait de se Dérouler ici. Se Recalant contre ses Oreillers, Dean Ferma les Yeux, certain que Sam serait de Retour, lorsqu'il réouvrirait les Yeux. S'il savait à quel Point il avait Tort...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_Near, Far, Wherever You Are_

_I Believe That The Heart Does Go On_

_Once More You Open The Door_

_And You're Here In My Heart_

_And My Heart Will Go On And On." _-2-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-1 - Traduction de "Far Away" de Nickelback

-2 - "A côté, Loin, qu'importe où tu es - Je crois que le Coeur continue de Battre - Une Fois de plus tu Ouvres la Porte - Et tu es Là, dans mon Coeur - Et mon Coeur continuera de Battre à Jamais." ("My Heart Will Go On", Céline Dion)


	7. Abandon

"_Where'd You Go?_

_I Miss You So_

_Seems Like It's Been Forever_

_That You've Been Gone._

_Where'd You Go?_

_I Miss You So_

_Seems Like It's Been Forever_

_That You've Been Gone_

_Please Come Back Home..."_ -1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-Toujours pas de Nouvelles?

-Non, je suis Désolé, Mr Winchester.

Dean Soupira et Baissa la Tête vers son Sac. D'un Geste Rageur, il Prit les Derniers Vêtements, Pliés sur le Lit d'Hôpital, et les Fourra dans son Sac, sans aucun Tact. Cela Faisait Deux Semaines. Deux Semaines qu'il avait esperé, ne serait ce qu'un Coup de Fil de la Part de Sam ou de son Père. Même une Carte Postale l'aurait rassuré! Mais rien, Nada, depuis que son Frère avait Poursuivit leur Père dans le Couloir de cet Hôpital, après que celui-ci ait vu ses Deux Fils s'embrasser Passionnement. Comme à Chaque Fois qu'il repensait à ce Moment, Dean porta une Main à ses Lèvres, ne Pensant même plus à l'Infirmière qui le Regardait, d'un Air Etrange.

-Tou va Bien, Mr Winchester?

-Oui, oui...

Dean adressa un Pâle Sourire à la Jeune Femme, qui le lui Rendit, avant de Sortir de la Chambre. D'un Geste tout aussi Brusque, il Referma son Sac et prit son Portable, qu'il Rangea dans l'une des Poches arrieres de son Jean, avant de Sortir, lui aussi. La Tête Baissée, évitant de Regarder les Personnes marchant autour de Lui.

-Mr Winchester!

Dean se Retourna, Etonné. La Secrétaire lui adressa un Grand Sourire Charmeur, qu'il lui rendit Difficilement.

-Oui?

-On vous Demande au Téléphone.

Son Coeur fit un Bond dans sa Poitrine, ce qui lui arracha, comme à chaque fois, une Légère Grimace de Douleur. "Evitez les Emotions Fortes pendant quelques Temps. Surtout les Grandes Nouvelles, Heureuses ou Non. Je ne crois pas qu'un Deuxième Arrêt Cardiaque vous soit Bénéfique..." C'était les Mots du Médecin. Et il esperait les suivre à la Lettre... Il avança, lentement, et prit le Combiné du Téléphone, que lui Tendait la Secrétaire.

-Allô?

-Bonjour, Dean...

Celui-ci Fronça les Sourcils et s'éloigna un Peu, évitant à l'Hôtesse d'entendre la Conversation.

-P... Papa... Où es-tu? Comment va Sam?

-Il va Bien, ne t'en Fais pas. Il est à Los Angeles, avec sa Nouvelle Petite-Amie.

Les Mots de son Père lui fuirent l'Effet d'avoir prit un Coup de Poing en plein Visage. Son Coeur se Serra, ce qui lui Provoqua une Nouvelle Grimace.

-Ah...? Tant... Tant mieux pour Lui, alors...

-L'Impala est sur le Parking. Les Clefs sont dans la Poche de ton Blouson. J'ai Réussit à la Faire Réparer.

Le Jeune Homme Plongea une Main dans sa Poche et en sortit les Clefs de sa Voiture. Un Grand Sourire illumina à nouveau son Visage lorsqu'il aperçut la Voiture Noire, Garée non loin de là...

-C'est, en quelque sorte, un Cadeau d'Adieu...

Son Sourire Disparut et il Fronça à nouveau les Sourcils.

-De quoi Parles-tu? Qu'est qui va...?

-Je te Déteste, Dean. Sam te Déteste. Tu n'aurais pas du lui faire cela. C'est ton Frère, pas l'une des Jeunes Filles sans Cervelles que tu peux Ramener dans ta Chambre d'Hôtel, après les avoir Rencontrées dans un Bar Miteux. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de Toi. A Partir d'Aujourd'hui, oublie-nous. Oublie les Démons, oublie notre Passé, oublie Sammy... Tu n'es plus un Winchester. Ne Cherche pas à le Revoir, tu m'entends? N'essayes même pas de l'approcher...

-P... Papa...

-Adieu, Dean.

La Respiration de Dean s'accelera. Son Coeur semblait sur le Point d'Exploser. Les Larmes qui envahissaient ses Yeux ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. D'une Main Tremblante, il Reposa le Téléphone, ne faisant pas attention au Regard Inquiet de la Secréatire.

-Tout va Bien, Mr Winchester?

Même Question en moins de Dix Minutes... Il Ferma les Yeux et Respira Lentement avant de Tourner la Tête vers la Secrétaire.

-Non...

Et, sans plus un Regard, il sortit de l'Hôpital, se Dirigeant vers sa Voiture qui l'attendait sur le Parking. S'asseyant du Côté Conducteur, il Balança son Sac à côté de Lui, son Visage gardant cet Air Neutre et presque Déstabilisant. Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait mettre le Contact, ses Mains se remirent à Trembler et les Larmes lui remontèrent aux Yeux. Laissant sa Tête se Poser contre le Volant, il Eclata en Sanglots. Il croyait, il y a à peine quelques Jours, qu'il avait tout pour être Heureux. Et, aujourd'hui, il avait tout Perdu... En seulement une Phrase, son Propre Père venait de le Détruire. Ils le Détestaient, ils ne voulaient plus jamais avoir à faire à Lui. Dean connaissait la Solitude. Il savait ce que c'était d'être Repoussé par son Frère. Mais jamais il n'avait Souffert au Point d'avoir le Coeur Brisé, au Sens Propre, comme au Figuré.

Il aurait Voulut Mourir. Si seulement les Médecins avaient eu l'Idée de Débrancher tout de suite les Machines qui avaient Permis à son Coeur de continuer à Battre... Si seulement il avait Demandé à cette Satanée Fille de l'Envoyer illico presto en Enfer... Il ne se sentirait pas aussi Mal, en ce Moment même. Il ouvrit, soudainnement, la Portiere et se Pencha en Avant, prit d'un Haut le Coeur. La Douleur dans sa Poitrine s'accentuait, au Point de lui faire Recracher ses Tripes sur le Parking de l'Hôpital de San Fransisco. Ou bien était-ce à cause de la Douleur, Mentale cette fois-ci, qu'il Eprouvait à l'Annonce qu'il allait devoir resté Seul durant le Restant de sa Vie...? Il n'avait aucun Ami, n'ayant plus Confiance en qui que se soit depuis bien Longtemps. Avoir un Autre Emploi que celui qu'il Exerçait en ce Moment était quasi Impossible: il n'était pas allé à l'Université et n'avait même pas son Bac. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu le Courage de Sam. Lui, contrairement à son Jeune Frère, avait vu Mary Winchester Brûler Vive. Il avait vu son Monde s'écrouler, en seulement quelques Minutes. Il avait tout pour avoir une Vie Normale. Et le voici en Parfait petit Guerrier, Tueur de Monstres sortis des Contes et Légendes Folkloriques Locales.

Dean se Redressa, Lentement, constatant avec Soulagement que le Parking était Désert. D'un Geste de la Main, il Essuya ses Larmes et Referma la Portière de l'Impala. Il mit le Contact et jeta un Regard Noir vers la Facade de l'Hôpital, Source de tous ses Malheurs, avant d'appuyer sur l'Accélérateur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Réexplique moi tout ça, un peu plus Calmement, s'il te Plait.

Sam Soupira et Passa une Main dans ses Cheveux Bruns, tandis que Sarah le regardait Fixement, les sourcils légèrement Froncés. Mike les Regarda, tous les deux, avant de se Lever.

-Hem... Je vais...

Il fit un Geste de la Main et Disparut du Salon, laissant Sarah et Sam, seuls.

-Ok... Alors? J'ai juste compris que tu étais Partit de San Fransisco à cause d'une Dispute que tu aurais avec ton Père. Mais qu'est ce que le Fait que tu ais... Ah! D'accord...

Sam Soupira en voyant le Regard de Sarah s'illuminer. La Jeune Femme finit par Froncer de nouveau les Sourcils et posa un Regard Inquiet sur le jeune Winchester.

-Il n'a pas Approuvé, c'est ça?

-Comment voulais-tu qu'il Réagisse? Voir ses deux Fils... Alors que... J'ai eu beau lui dire que c'était à cause du Choc de voir que Dean était Vivant... Il n'a rien voulut entendre et m'a Dit de Repartir d'où je venais, qu'il allait s'occuper de Dean...

-Tu n'as pas Peur qu'il ait fait... Une Bétise?

Ce fut au tour de Sam de Froncer les Sourcils.

-Quoi?

Sarah parut Légèrement Mal à l'Aise.

-Eh Bien... Je me Disais peut être... C'est bien ton Frère qui t'a Embrassé en Premier, c'est ça?

-Oui, mais...

-Et ton Père pense bel et bien que c'est entièrement de la Faute de Dean?

-Oui, mais je ne vois pas...

Il se Stoppa, ses Yeux s'ecarquillant sous la Surprise et la Peur. Sarah se Releva et prit les Clefs de la Voiture de John, que tout deux n'avaient pas Rendus.

-Allez, lèves toi. On va aller voir ton Frère...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Salut, Beau Gosse... Ca te dirais de...?

-Non Merci...

La Jeune Femme, Blonde Platine aux Habits assez Provocants, Haussa un Sourcil de Pur Etonnement sous le Ton Glacial que venait d'employer ce Jeune Homme. Elle se Pinça les Lèvres et Tourna les Talons en relevant Dignement la Tête.

-Un autre, s'il vous plait.

-Tu devrais arrêter de Boire, mon Gars. Les Contrôles Routiers sont assez Fréquents, dans le Coin. Ca serait dommage que tu te Fasses prendre par les Flics...

Dean Soupira et sortit une Liasse, assez Conséquente, de Billets de sa Poche, qu'il Posa en Face de Lui, sur le Comptoir.

-Maintenant, Fermez là, et remettez m'en un autre.

Le Barman grogna dans sa Barbe et resservit un Verre de Whisky au Jeune Homme, qui le but d'un Trait. Il Grimaça à peine sous le Brûlure que lui Provoqua l'Alcool, en étant déjà à son Sixième Verre. Boire. C'est tout ce qu'il arrivait à Faire. Boire. Vomir. Dormir. Faire des Cauchemards. Vomir. Boire. Voir même passer des Journées devant le Téléphone ou se Mutiler. Mais Personne ne l'avait jamais Rapellé pour lui annoncer que c'était une Mauvaise Farce. L'Alcool ne lui Faisait Oublié ses Problèmes que pour seulement quelques Heures et lui donnait des Migraines Horribles. Se Faire Vomir, s'était juste un autre Effet de l'Acool, mais aussi, tout comme la Mutilation, une des Méthodes qu'il avait Trouvé pour se Détruire. C'était Lent, mais il n'avait pas le Courage de prendre un des Colts ou Revolvers présent dans le Coffre de sa Voiture et de se Tirer une Balle dans la Tête, par Exemple... Et cela ne faisait que deux Semaines que Sam était Partit et que son Père l'avait Renié.

Au début, il s'était Dit qu'après quelques Filles passées dans son Lit, le Désir qu'il Eprouvait pour son Frère allait disparaitre... Mais Non. C'était même Pire. Il avait aussi Pensé que cela n'était pas aussi Dramatique que sa Famille lui ait Tourné le Dos... Il y avait Pensé, pendant les Dix Premières Minutes qui avaient suivies son Départ de San Fransisco... Avanat de Revenir à la Réalité... Il avait Besoin de Sam. Il avait Besoin de celui qu'il Aimait. Savoir qu'il le Détestait lui Donner des Cauchemards, l'empêchait de Dormir, lui Donnait des Envies Suicidaires... Au point que son dernier Vrai Repas remontait à un peu plus de Dix Jours, qu'il avait souvent des Vertiges à cause de la Quantité Insuffisante de Sang dans son Corps et qu'il n'avait pas Dormit, plus de Deux Heures, depuis deux Semaines. Non, perdre tout ce qu'on avait jamais Aimé faisait bien plus Mal qu'il ne l'avait Pensé...

Dean Soupira et sortit deux Billets de la Liasse posée sur le Comptoir. Il la remit dans une des Poches de son Blouson et se Leva.

-T'es vraiment Pâle, mon Gars. Tu devrais aller te Coucher.

-Merci bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de Conseils à avoir d'un Pauvre Type dans votre Genre...

Le Barman s'arrêta dans son Mouvement, alors qu'il était en train d'essuyer un Verre avec un Torchon. C'est à ce moment que Dean remarqua qu'il avait fait une Grosse Bourde...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_Catch Me As I Fall_

_Say You're Here And It's All Over Now_

_Speaking To The Atmosphere_

_No One's Here And I Fall Into Myself_

_This Truth Drives Me Into Madness_

_I Know I Can Stop The Pain If I Will It All Away..."_ -2-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 1 - Paroles de "Where'd You Go?" de Fort Minor

- 2 - "Attrappe-moi alors que je Chute - Dis que tu es là et que tout est Finit maintenant - Parlant à l'atmosphére - Personne n'est là et je m'effondre en Moi Même - Cette Véritée me conduit à la Démence - Je sais que je peux arrêter la Douleur si j'en ai la Volontée." Paroles de "Whisper" d'Evanescence

Merci à Servilus pour cette Review! Ce Chapitre est assez Noir, du moins, pour Dean. Et la Suite le sera certainement encore...


	8. Entretien Et Lettre

"_And If You Go,_

_I Wanna Go With You_

_And If You Die,_

_I Wanna Die With You_

_Take Your Hand And Walk Away"_ -1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-J'arrive tout de suite!

Missouri se hata vers la Porte d'Entrée et l'ouvrit. Une Profonde Inquiétude l'envahit en voyant le Jeune Homme devant Elle.

-Dean?

-Bonjour, Missouri...

Dean jeta un Coup d'Oeil aux Alentours, avant de Reposer un Regard Craintif vers la Médium.

-Je... Je ne vous dérange pas?

-Non, bien sûr que non! Entre donc!

Dean hocha la Tête et Missouri s'écarta pour laisser le Passage au Jeune Homme. Le Teint Pâle et les Cernes du Jeune Winchester ne la rassurait en aucun cas. Mais c'était surtout le Comportement, ainsi que le Genre de Pensées qui se bousculaient dans son Esprit, qui l'inquiétait: Une Crainte et de la Peur, plus que Visibles, dans ses Gestes ou ses Expressions. Missouri lui fit un Geste de la Main, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le Canapé, face à Elle. Néanmoins, Dean resta debout, l'air Nerveux, ne cessant de Jeter des Regards autour de Lui. Missouri fronça les sourcils.

-Dean, où est Sam?

Le Regard du Jeune Homme s'arrêta sur la Médium et elle Frissonna en voyant un Eclat de Pure Folie briller dans ses Yeux.

-Vous devriez le savoir... Vous êtes Médium, après tout...

Le Ton de sa Voix, lui aussi, ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas. Trop remplit de Peur et de Nervosité, sa Voix tremblant Légèrement.

-Oui, peut être, mais je sais juste que Sam est responsable de ton Etat. Et, vu celui-ci, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas du faire quelque chose de très Positif... Je me Trompe?

Dean se contenta d'hocher Négativement la Tête. Missouri lui fit, de nouveau, signe de s'asseoir. Il s'executa. Un Lourd Silence s'installa, alors.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter, Dean. John n'est pas ici, et il ne risque sûrement pas d'arriver comme cela, à l'Improviste... Comme tu viens de le Faire...

Missouri lui adressa un Sourire Réconfortant, mais le Jeune Homme n'en fut que plus Désorienté. Il se crispa Légèrement et Baissa la Tête, ses Mains tremblantes, à cause de l'Anxiété, passant parfois dans ses Cheveux.

-Vous... Est-ce que vous... Me Détestez?

Dean releva la Tête et Planta son Regard dans celui de la Psychique. Missouri se sentit encore plus Désarçonnée de voir les Yeux de l'Ainé de la Famille Winchester se remplir de Larmes, contrastant superbement avec les Emotions qu'il ressentait et qu'arrivait à Percevoir Missouri: Un Mêlange de Haine, de Rancoeur et de beaucoup d'autres Choses, assez Négatives... Elle se Pencha en avant et posa sa Main sur celle de Dean, d'un Geste Rassurant.

-Bien sûr que Non, Dean... Pourquoi demandes-tu une Chose pareille?

Dean retira bien vite sa Main et se tassa un peu plus dans le Canapé, baissant de nouveau la Tête.

-Ils... Ils me Détestent tous... Ils m'ont Abandonnés...

Missouri fronça de nouveau les Sourcils, en entendant cette Phrase.

-Dean...

-J'ai... J'ai complétement Merdé... J'aurais jamais dû... Mais je l'ai fais quand même... Papa et Sam me Détestent, à cause de ça...

La Médium se Leva de son Fauteuil et s'assit à côté du Jeune Homme, qui essayait, tant bien que Mal, de contrôler ses Larmes. Il releva la Tête vers Elle et balaya d'un Geste Rageur de la Main ses Larmes, qui roulaient sur ses Joues. Combien de crises de Larmes avait-il eut depuis le Début de toute cette Histoire? Cela avait commencait en même Temps que ses Crises d'Hysthérie. C'était comme cela qu'il avait Quitté la Chambre du Motel, de San Fransisco, presque en Ruine, après qu'une Folie, presque Meurtrière, l'ait prit. Il avait tout saccasgé, brisant le moindre Objet se trouvant dans la Chambre. Puis, il était Partit, laissant simplement une Lettre sur le Lit de la Piéce. Une Lettre qu'il savait déjà dans les Mains d'une, voir de deux, Personne qu'il Aimait plus que tout...

-Sam t'a Trahit...

-Il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait... Et... Il est Partit! Comme ça, sans Explication! Papa... Il m'a juste Dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il était Partit... Avec sa Nouvelle Petite-Amie...

Dean éclata en Sanglots, contre toute Attente. Missouri le prit alors dans ses Bras, le Berçant d'une Manière Réconfortante. Laisser Passer toute cette Rancoeur, cette Colère, cette Peine, cette Douleur... Le Jeune Homme posa sa Tête contre l'Epaule de la Médium, laissant libre cours à sa Tristesse.

-Tout va Bien, Dean... Je suis certaine que tout va aller mieux...

-Ca... Ca fait plus de Trois Semaines... Ca fait si Mal, Missouri...

La Médium s'éloigna, forçant Dean à la Regarder dans les Yeux.

-Je vais appeller John. Je suis certaine que tout cela n'est qu'un Malent...

-Non!

Dean s'était relevé d'un Bond, s'éloignant vers la Porte, son Regard maintenant Emplit de Terreur. Il savait de quoi son Père était Capable. Il savait parfaitement que Sam avait bien plus de Signification aux Yeux de John que Lui, simplement parce que Lui avait toujours était là, parce qu'il avait toujours été Soumis à ses Ordres et qu'il n'avait jamais rien Dit. Contrairement à Sam, qui s'était très vite Rebellé et qui avait décidé de ne jamais faire de sa Vie une succession de Tueries de Vampires, de Poltergeists et de Monstres en tout Genres. John l'avait Perdu une Fois. Dean ne l'avait jamais quitté. Sam avait toujours était l'Elève et le Garçon Parfait. Dean n'avait jamais Brillé, lorsqu'il était encore au Lycée, dans quelques Matières que ça soit, et était le Fauteur de Troubles de Base, celui qui rentrait chez Lui à des Heures impossibles, tous les Soirs, et souvent Accompagné par une Fille... Le Choix avait donc été très vite fait...

-Je... Il faut que je m'en Aille. Merci, Missouri...

La Médium se releva, suivant Dean, qui avait Passé la Porte et marchait déjà vers sa Voiture.

-Attends... Dean!

Celui-ci se Stoppa, la Main posée sur la Poignée de la Portiére, qu'il s'apprêtait à Ouvrir.

-Ne fais pas de Bêtises, surtout...

Il Hocha la Tête et adressa un Pâle Sourire à la Médium.

-Promis.

Et il s'engouffra dans la Voiture et adressa un Signe de la Tête vers Missouri, qui lui rendit son Sourire. Elle regarda l'Impala disparaitre, à l'autre bout de la Route. Se précipitant jusqu'à chez Elle, Missouri attrappa le Téléphone.

-Oui?

-John, vous allez devoir m'expliquer ce que vous avez dans la Tête...!

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_All My Fears Turn To Rage..."_ -2-

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mon Dieu...

Sarah plaqua une Main sur sa Bouche devant le Carnage qui s'offrait à ses Yeux. Sam et Elle avaient réussis à retrouver la trace de Dean. Seulement, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne s'attendaient à trouver la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle l'aîné des Winchester résidait dans un tel... Bazar... Et ce mot était très faible. Sam avança dans la pièce, lentement, les yeux écarquillés sous la peur et la surprise.

-Dean? Eh, Dean...?

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être ici...

Sam se retourna vers Sarah.

-Tu crois qu'il...?

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, le reste restant douloureusement coincé dans sa gorge, ayant peur d'admettre tout haut les craintes qu'il murmurait tout bas... Sarah s'avança, évitant les débris de meubles sur son passage, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam, lui adressant un regard réconfortant.

-Je suis certaine qu'il va bien. Il a peut être eu juste envie de... Eh, c'est quoi ça?

Sam se retourna vers le Lit, qui tenait encore, miraculeusement, sur ses quatre pieds de bois. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il repéra une Envellope blanche, au milieu de l'ettoffe de tissus rouge qui avaient surement étaient, auparavant des draps. Déglutissant difficilement, il avança et se saisit de la lettre d'une main tremblante. S'assurant que le lit n'allait pas s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment, il décacheta la lettre et s'assit. Sarah toussota et recula vers la porte.

-Hem... Je vais aller chercher à boire... Je te ramène quelque chose?

-Non merci...

-Ok.

Sarah sortit, au pas de course, tandit que Sam dépliait, d'un geste fébrile, la lettre. Son coeur se serra en reconnaissant l'écriture de Dean et il respira profondémment avant de commencer sa Lecture.

"_Sammy,_

_Ai-je au moins encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça? Je m'en fous, c'est sûrement le dernier privilége que je me réserve. Bref, Sam, si tu as un jour cette lettre, c'est que le remord a commencé à te ronger, que Papa m'a mentit ou que, tout simplement, on te la remise à la Morgue lorsque tu es venu identifier mon corps après que j'ai magnifiquement réussit à me tirer une balle dans la tête... Ou alors, après que quelqu'un m'y ai aidé... Si c'est le cas, pourrais-tu remercier cette personne pour moi? Mais trève de Plaisanterie. Même si je suis encore vivant, lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je crois que ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps. Comme je te l'ai dis lorsque je me suis réveillé, je t'aime et, même si tu me repousses comme tu le Fais en ce moment, je sais que je t'aimerai toujours... Et pas de la Façon Platonique à laquelle tu dois penser... Bref, tu es Partis, pour la Deuxième Fois. Lorsque tu es allé à l'Université, ça allait à peu près, en tout cas c'est ce que je faisais croire à Papa et aux autres. Mais, je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Et c'est un Euphémisme. Imagine donc mon Etat d'Âme, maintenant que je sais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. J'espère que ta Petite-Amie est une Deuxième Jessica. Elle avait l'air assez Sympathique, du moins pour le peu de Temps où j'ai pu la voir, avant qu'on revienne de cette Chasse à la Dame Blanche..._

_Pour la Chambre, ne t'inquiétes pas, c'est un des Effets Secondaires de ton Départ. Les Larmes ne voulaient plus Couler, je me suis donc servit de mes Poings. C'était une Mauvaise Idée, surtout que j'avais Oublié que Papa avait reprit toutes les Fausses Cartes Bancaires que j'avais, avant de Partir et que je mettais Cassé le Poignet Gauche après une petite Confrontation avec un Barman mal Luné, lors d'une de mes nombreuses soirées de Déprimes... J'ai trouvé le Démon, Sam. Ce n'est pas une blague. J'ai - comment dire... - fait ami-ami avec un de ses sbires et celui-ci m'a donné sa planque, en échange de quelque chose... Les coordonnées sont dans l'envellope. Tue le pour moi, ok?_

_Lorsque je t'ai cru mort, lorsque papa me l'a annoncé, j'ai fais une crise cardiaque. Lorsque tu es revenu, je me suis miraculeusement réveillé. Lorsque tu es partis, je crois que j'ai peté un plomb. Je ne suis pas toi, Sam. Je n'ai pas d'amis, pas de Diplomes et maintenant, je n'ai plus de familles. Ah oui, je suis aussi fou amoureux de mon propre frère. Tu m'as détruis. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Tu diras juste à papa que c'est un enfoiré de première, d'accord...? Sois heureux, Sam. Sincérement. Si ça te gêne tant que ça, oublie-moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'aime, vraiment._

_Dean._

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

_"I Like You_

_I'm Not Gonna Crack_

_I Miss You_

_I'm Not Gonna Crack_

_I Love You_

_I'm Not Gonna Crack_

_I Killed You_

_I'm Not Gonna Crack" -3-_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 1 - "Et si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi, et si tu meurs, je veux mourir avec toi, prends ma main et marchons au loin" Paroles de "Lonely Day" de System Of A Down

- 2 - "Toutes mes peurs se tranforment en rage." Paroles de "Your Star" d'Evanescence

- 3 - "Je t'aime bien, je ne vais pas crquer, tu me manques, je ne vais pas craquer, je t'aime, je ne vais pas craquer, je t'ai tué, je ne vais pas craquer." Paroles de "Lithium" de Nirvana

Merci à Servilus (ce n'est que le début de la torture, pour Dean, malheureusement...) et à l'Insomnie des Etoiles (je suis en train de mettre le frein sur les majuscules. malheureusement, je n'ai reçu ton message, et aussi ceux des autres plaignants , qu'après avoit terminé une bonne moitié de ce chapitre, ce qui explique que c'est toujours la Majuscule Mania...! Mais ce ne sera pas le cas pour le prochain.) pour leurs reviews!


	9. Phoenix, Arizona

-Sam, je t'ai quand même rapporté un... Sam?

Sarah s'avança dans la chambre, jetant des regards autour d'elle.

-Sam? Où es-tu, bon sang?!

Elle se retourna d'un bond en entendant une voiture démarrer en trombe, sur le parking du motel. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de sortir de la chambre, après avoir remarquée que cette voiture était la sienne, que le propriétaire des lieux arriva en trombe, armé et dans une rage folle.

-Putain, dans quel pétrin tu m'as encore fourré, Sammy...?

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_Breakdown_

_I need you_

_I'm so restless_

_I don't know what to do"_ -1-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Papa, c'est Sam. Je suis en route pour Phoenix, Arizona. J'ai... J'ai retrouvé la trace du Démon... Et de Dean, aussi... Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a raconté - je ne sais même pas si je veux le savoir, d'ailleurs... - mais, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tout n'était que pur mensonge. Papa, je vais retrouver Dean. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le ramener, même s'il est mort, j'irai le rechercher en Enfer, s'il est à l'autre bout du monde, j'irai quand même, parce que je refuse de l'abandonner, encore. Je... Je l'aime, Papa. Et tant pis si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Rejoins moi si tu veux vraiment le sauver. A... A plus tard.

Sam raccrocha et envoya son téléphone portable sur le siège passager, là où devait normalement être Sarah. Il avait préféré la laisser en arrière, pour éviter qu'elle soit impliquer dans cette affaire familliale, assez dramatique. Il allait retrouver son frère, à n'importe quel prix, puis il tuerait ce satané Démon. Alors, tout serait enfin terminé... Seul problème: Il n'avait prit aucune arme après avoir quitté l'hôpital, alors que son frère venait à peine de sortir du coma. Et, combattre LE Démon, sans aucune arme, et surtout, sans le Colt... C'était un véritable suicide. Sam espérait donc de tout coeur que son Père lui vienne en aide, même si cet espoir lui semblait vraiment très mince...

Il acceléra encore, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur les sombres scénarios qui lui venait en tête, passant du fait que Dean soit en ce moment même torturé par un Démon quelconque ou, pire, qu'il soit déjà mort...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Papa, c'est Sam. Je suis en route pour Phoenix, Arizona. J'ai... J'ai retrouvé la trace du Démon... Et de Dean, aussi... Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a raconté - je ne sais même pas si je veux le savoir, d'ailleurs... - mais, ce dont je suis certain, c'est que tout n'était que pur mensonge. Papa, je vais retrouver Dean. Je vais le retrouver, et je vais le ramener, même s'il est mort, j'irai le rechercher en Enfer, s'il est à l'autre bout du monde, j'irai quand même, parce que je refuse de l'abandonner, encore. Je... Je l'aime, Papa. Et tant pis si tu ne l'acceptes pas. Rejoins moi si tu veux vraiment le sauver. A... A plus tard."_

John serra les dents et acceléra encore, grillant un troisième feu tricolore. Il n'avait jamais pensé que cela prendrait de telles proportions. Bien sûr, il avait rejeté Dean, seulement parce qu'il avait trouvé que deux frères, ensemble, n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'imaginait. Il avait longuement réfléchit, et n'avait pu empêcher le sentiment de dégoût l'envahir en pensant aux longs mois où il avait laissé ses deux fils seuls, ensemble. Dean était l'ainé. Dean était celui qui devait montrer l'exemple. Et, le voir embrasser Sam, le voir le toucher de cette façon... Une rage folle l'avait aussitôt envahit. Il avait donc dit tous ces mensonges, avouant à Dean que Sam ne l'aimait pas, rétorquant à son plus jeune fils que son grand frère n'avait plus besoin de lui, maintenant. Il s'était assuré de pousser cette mascarade durant un long mois, voir deux, juste le temps qu'il se calme un peu et qu'il réfléchisse. Puis, il aurait eut une discussion avec ses deux fils. Il s'était même promis de ne faire aucune remarque déplaisante et de les laisser partir tous les deux, s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais, jamais il n'avait pensé que la réaction de l'ainé de ses fils allait être aussi violente, aussi désesperée...

John jeta un coup d'oeil sur la carte installée sur le siége passager, puis à l'un des panneaux indicateurs présents sur le bas côté, près de la route. Encore cent trente kilomètres avant d'arriver à Phoenix.

_Tiens bon, Dean..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Dean Winchester... Quelle heureuse surprise...!

Le jeune homme resta de marbre et se retourna vers le démon, l'air neutre de tous sentiments. Le démon, présent sous la forme d'un jeune homme, ayant sensiblement le même âge que l'ainé des fils Winchester, lui adressa un sourire éclatant, dévoilant des dents blanches parfaites.

-Bravo! Je vois que le petit chasseur a magnifiquement bien fait son travail! Papa sera fier de toi... Enfin, si jamais il te revoit avant que tu n'entres en Enfer...

Il éclata de rire, mais cela ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Dean. Le démon le regarda droit dans les yeux, et avança de quelques pas vers lui. Une seconde auparavant, il était un jeune homme nommé Kyle Warren, possédant une licence d'histoire et bientôt future nouvelle recrue des archéologues travaillant sur le sol égyptien... Après que Dean eut cligné des yeux, ce fut une tout autre personne qu'il retrouva devant lui... Aussitôt, il sentit son coeur se serrer et que ses jambes n'allaient plus pouvoir le porter pendant très longtemps... Ce fut dans l'horreur la plus totale qu'il vit apparaitre devant lui la personne qui hantait tous ses cauchemars, mais aussi tous ses rêves...

-Salut, grand frère...

Le démon, maintenant transformé en un parfait Sam Winchester, adressa un sourire à Dean, qui reculait déjà, complétement tétanisé...

-Non... Tu... Tu ne peux pas être... Sam est loin d'ici...

La créature avança, et Dean recula de plus belle mais, au final, il se retrouva contre le mur de la cave dans laquelle tout deux se trouvaient. Le troisième enfant de ce démon, qu'il avait retrouvé près de New-York, lui avait révélé où était son père, après une bonne heure de pure et simple torture... Phoenix, Arizona, Manoir VanHolt: Ses derniers mots avant de repartir pour l'Enfer... Le démon posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté de la tête de Dean. Puis, il se pencha, pour parvenir à murmurer à son oreille, provoquant des frissons de peur et de détresse incontrôlables chez le jeune homme...

-Bienvenue en Enfer, Deannie...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?"_ -2-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- 1- "Cassé, J'ai besoin de toi, Je suis tellement agité, Je ne sais pas quoi faire" Traduction de "Promise" de Simple Plan

- 2- "Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver, J'ai fais mes erreurs, Je n'avais nul part où courir, La nuit s'en va, Comme je m'efface, Je suis fatigué de cette vie, Je veux juste hurler, Comment cela a-t-il pu m'arriver?" Traduction de "Untitled" de Simple Plan

Chapitre très en retard, je sais, sorry " De plus, il est tout pitit -- Mais, la suite arrivera bien plus vite, si du moins mon ordinateur essaye de ne plus bugger... Merci Servilus et Hebichu pour vos reviews!


	10. Save Your Brother Première Partie

-Alors?

-Toujours pas de nouvelles...

Sarah Wilden soupira et posa ses bras sur ses genoux repliés, regardant le ciel ou les étoiles brillées de milles feux. Mike lui adressa un sourire et s'assit près d'elle, observant les horizons.

-Tu n'en pincerais pas pour Sam pour t'inquiéter autant pour lui...?

Les joues de Sarah prirent une couleur très significative et la jeune femme donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac de son frère ainé, ce qui coupa le souffle de ce dernier.

-Eh!

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Sam Winchester! C'est juste que... C'est un très bon ami... Ah!

Le téléphone portable qu'elle avait dans les mains se mit soudainnement à vibrer et Sarah décrocha immédiatement en voyant le numéro de son correspondant.

-Sam! Est-ce que tu...?

-J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, son ton devenant inquiet.

-Qui y a-t-il?

-Dean... J'ai retrouvé mon frère mais... Il est très gravement blessé...

Mike fronça, à son tour, les sourcils en voyant sa soeur se lever et commencer à faire les cent pas.

-Ou es-tu?

-Je suis près de San Fransisco. Je t'en prie, il faudrait que tu...

-J'arrive immédiatement.

Sarah raccrocha et se précipita dans l'appartement de son frère, laissant celui-ci complétement désarçonné.

-Eh! Où vas-tu comme ça, espèce de furie...?

-Dans l'Arizona!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam raccrocha et jeta son téléphone portable sur le siége arrière de la voiture de son frère. Il soupira et tourna, un instant, les yeux vers Dean, assit sur le siège passager, les yeux à demi-clos et une blessure à l'abdomen qui laissait échappée tout son sang... Tournant de nouveau son attention vers la route, suivant son père qui conduisait juste devant lui, il prit la main de son frère, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

-Sam...

Celui-ci tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, essayant d'adresser un sourire réconfortant à son grand frère. Dean finit par fermer les yeux et Sam accelera encore, priant pour que Sarah arrive très vite... Et pour que Dean supporte la suite du voyage...

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

**Quelques heures auparavant...**

Dean pointa le colt sur le démon, essayant de contrôler les diverses émotions passant sur son visage. Ce n'était pas le fait de tuer l'être qui avait réduit son existence en une partie de "Buffy contre les vampires" grandeur nature qui le bouleversait, mais surtout le fait que le dit démon ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à Sam Winchester, son petit frère et aussi celui pour qui son coeur battait encore...

-Voyons, Dean, tu ne vas quand même pas me tuer? Je suis ton frère, après tout...

Le démon éclata d'un rire froid et cynique qui fit frissonner Dean, bien contre son gré. Il ressera sa prise sur le colt.

-Tais-toi.

-Dean, tu m'aimes, tu ne peux pas me tuer...

-Tais-toi...

-Et je t'aime aussi...

-La ferme!

Dean tira. Ce fut la jambe droite du Démon qui fut touchée. Celui-ci baissa la tête, observant la blessure qui ne semblait pas le faire souffrir, avant de relever la tête et de sourire méchamment au jeune chasseur.

-Raté.

Les yeux du démon devinrent jaunes et Dean fut soudainnement propulsé en arrière, le colt lui échappant des mains et tombant au sol pendant qu'il heurtait, assez violemment, le mur derrière lui. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour que ses pensées soient remisent en place. Lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il serra les dents et les poings en voyant le visage de Sam, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

-C'est vraiment dommage, n'est ce pas? Papa John et Sammy sont juste dehors. Mais, le temps qu'ils viennent à ta rescousse, tu seras déjà mort...

Dean ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était à cause de la surprise ou pour rétorquer quelque chose au Démon. Sam et son père étaient dehors. L'un des deux avait du trouver la lettre... Et ils venaient le chercher... Une larme. Puis deux. Et un sourire.

-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois...

Avançant brutalement en avant, Dean donna un coup de tête dans le nez de la copie conforme de Sam. Le démon recula en tentant son nez ensanglanté, jurant et marmonnant après l'ainé des fils Winchester. Ce dernier sortit un revolver d'une des poches intérieures de sa veste, et visa la créature. Il tira une fois, deuxfois, trois fois... Et finit par vider son chargeur. Bien sûr, il savait que cela n'allait pas le tuer. Mais, il espérait que le Démon se serait enfuit ou encore, avec une bonne dose de miracle, qu'il avait été blessé... Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'une colère immense qui atteint le Démon. Haine portée vers Dean qui se retrouva, de nouveau, plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Cette fois, le choc fut plus violent et douloureux. Il se rendit compte qu'il saignait, après que le liquide bordeaux se soit égaré dans sa nuque...

-Tu pensais pouvoir me tuer avec cette chose? Je te croyais plus intelligent, Dean Winchester...

Le Démon avança de nouveau vers lui, l'air menaçant et furieux, mais Dean ne s'en formalisa pas. Toute son attention était focalisée sur le bruit venant de l'extérieur. Le bruit d'un moteur. La voix d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien...

-Dean! DEAN!

Le Démon se figea, jetant un coup d'oeil vers l'une des fenêtres du bâtiment. Son regard se fit plus sombre encore et il se précipita de nouveau vers le jeune chasseur, toujours collé au mur. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Dean allait répondre aux appels de son frère, mais, avec la plus grande stupéfaction du jeune Winchester, il ne put car le Démon posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ebahit, Dean ne fit aucun geste pour se défendre. Les yeux toujours grands ouverts, il fut d'autant plus désarçonné en voyant le visage de Sam. Son coeur se serra et ses entrailles semblaient avoir décidés de faire du grand huit.

_"Ce n'est pas Sam. Ce n'est pas Sam. Ce n'est... Pas..."_

Sa lèvre inférieure avait commencée à saigner, les "attaques" du Démon se faisant de plus en plus brutales. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, même le fait que cette personne si proche de lui n'était pas son véritable frère, Dean ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser, ne se souciant pas du fait que le véritable Sam faisait le tour de la maison, à la recherche d'un endroit non fermé pour qu'il puisse suaver son grand frère des griffes du Démon qui avait ruiné leurs vies...

-Dean!

Aussitôt, les idées du chasseur se remirent en place et il repoussa, avec fermeté, le Démon. Sa lèvre saignait, assez fortement, et il éprouvait un mal être et un dégoût sans nom pour avoir répondu à un baiser de cette chose. Le Démon se mit à ricaner et commença à reculer, lentement. Dean n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner. Quelques secondes plus tard, une horrible douleur s'éleva, au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sentait ses côtes se casser, les unes après les autres, son coeur s'emballer... Il hurla de douleur, encore et encore, et finit par se retrouver sur le sol, les joues baignées de larmes.

-Adieu, Dean Winchester...

Et, alors que le jeune chasseur relevait péniblement la tête, il vit le Démon disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée noire. Les halétements de douleur de Dean remplirent le silence de la pièce. Du sang commençait à couler d'il ne savait quelle blessure... Il entendit, soudainnement, et alors que la douleur devenait insupportable, la porte d'entrée voler en éclats.

-Dean! Oh mon dieu, Dean...

Ce fut le visage à la fois soulagé et paniqué de son petit frère qui entra dans son champ de vision, une dernière fois, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance...

---------------------------------------------------

"_Please stay until I'm gone_

_I'm here, hold on to me, I'm right here_

_Waiting and take_

_My one last breath, and don't forget_

_That I will be right here_

_Waiting" _-1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-1 - "Reste jusqu'à ce que je sois parti, je suis ici, reste près de moi, je suis bien ici, en attendant et prend, mon dernier souffle, et n'oublie pas, que je serais juste ici, en attendant" Traduction de "Not Now" de Blink 182

Merci à Servilus et Hebichu pour vos reviews! Encore un petit chapitre, je l'avoue, mais bien plus rapide cette fois, non? Chapitre onze à venir très bientôt!


	11. Save Your Brother Deuxième Partie

**Suite du Flash-Back**

-Manoir VanHolt... Manoir VanHolt, putain!

Sam accélera encore, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant la rue et le numéro tant attendu... Enfin, il le trouva. Freinant brusquement, il observa l'immense bâtisse se trouvant devant lui, avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la voiture.

-Dean!

Il y eut des coups de feu, un silence pesant puis, des hurlements. L'angoisse et l'inquiétude montèrent d'un cran. Cette voix. Il était certain qu'elle appartenait à Dean, son frère... Aussitôt, il se précipita sur la porte et, après s'être broyé l'épaule à force d'essayer d'enfoncer le morceau de bois, entra dans le manoir. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, après avoir trouvé la porte menant à la cave et fut figé sur place, après avoir passé le palier. Dean, vivant, sans démon, mais l'air mal en point...

-DEAN!

Aussitôt, Sam se précipita vers lui et eut juste le temps de se baisser à son niveau que les yeux de son frère se fermaient, faisant monter la peur et la panique a un cran au dessus. Sam secoua la tête et redressa le corps de Dean, l'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, couvert de sang. Ses mains tremblaient et il avait du mal à contrôler les larmes qui se pressaient derrière ses yeux. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de ne pas craquer, Sam regarda son frère, sans oser bouger, ni parler. Puis, toutes les émotions qu'il gardait en lui depuis ce baiser, ce moment qui avait littéralement changé le cours de sa vie, tout cela revint au premier plan et, complétement désespéré, il prit son frère dans ses bras et plongea sa tête au creux de son cou, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes

-J't'en prie, j't'en prie, j't'en prie... Pas maintenant...

Un nouveau bruit de moteur. Des appels. Des bruits de pas. Sam ne bougea pourtant pas.

-Sam, Dean!

Les sanglots du cadet des Winchester cessèrent, mais il ne lâcha tout de même pas le corps de son frère. John resta figé, un bon moment, sur le seuil de la pièce, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Finalement, il avança vers eux et, lentement, détacha Sam de Dean, permettant au chausseur de voir les blessures de son fils. Il finit par prendre le corps de son fils dans ses bras avant de se relever et de faire signe à Sam de le suivre. Celui-ci obéit et observa son père installer Dean sur la banquette, côté passager, de sa Chevy Impala. Bien que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, Sam s'imaginait déjà les cris de son grand frère lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que le sang renversé sur la banquette de sa précieuse voiture est impossible à enlever...

-Rendez-vous au point de départ, d'accord?

Prenant les clés dans la main de son père, il hocha la tête, peu enclain à bavarder, et encore sous le choc, pour pouvoir lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un "heureux de te revoir..." Il comprit aussitôt de quoi il voulait parler en disant "point de départ". Hôpital Général de San Fransisco. Là où il avait rencontré Sarah. Là où il avait enfin montré à Dean ses véritables sentiments...

-Eh, Sam...

Alors qu'il allait monter dans la voiture, il tourna la tête vers son père.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé... Pour tout.

Sam le regarda, fixement, pendant quelques secondes, avant de monter dans la voiture. John soupira et fit de même, décontenancé par le manque de réaction de son fils cadet. Néanmoins, il ne se posa pas plus de question et mit le contact.

**Fin Du Flash-Back**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vingt Quatre Heures Plus Tard...**

Sarah soupira et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café. Elle jeta le gobelet en plastique dans la poubelle et se replaça correctement dans son siège. Andy MacWayls aurait put être un politicien de génie: ses discours étaient aussi ennuyeux que ceux du chef de cet Etat...!

-Je sais, je sais, monsieur... Je n'aurais pas du sympathiser avec un patient. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Mais, c'était la vie de mon frère qui était en jeu et... Enfin bref. Si vous voulez réellement que je parte...

Elle se leva et prit son manteau et son sac. La jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsque MacWayls se leva à son tour.

-C'était du très beau travail, Wilden. L'une de ses côtes cassée avait sérieusement endommagée le poumon droit, son coeur aurait du être remplacé dans les plus brefs délais, en temps normal, l'hémorragie interne était d'une importance extreme et les lésions sur la moelle épinière auraient du le paralyser à vie. Du très beau travail, en effet. Au pire, ce patient aura quelques problèmes cardiaques et du mal à respirer, seul, dans les deux semaines à venir...

Il le regarda, pendant quelques secondes, avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre la lecture de ses dossiers.

-Vous êtes réengagée, Wilden. Mais, c'est la dernière chance que je vous offre.

Sarah lui adressa un grand sourire et sortit à toute vitesse du bureau.

-Merci beaucoup, monsieur!

Andy soupira et mit ses lunettes, pour pouvoir reprendre sa lecture.

-Ah, ces jeunes...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, Sam.

Encore une fois, aucune réation. John soupira et s'assit face à son fils, dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Sam continua à regarder le sol, ne levant pas une fois les yeux vers son père. John Winchester se demandait réellement si c'était le choc qui rendait son fils cadet ainsi, ou qu'il voulait, tout simplement, lui faire payer quelque chose... John se leva, de nouveau et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils, le secouant légèrement pour qu'il le regarde enfin dans les yeux.

-Sammy...

Soudainement, Sam repoussa brusquement le bras de son père. Complétement décontenancé et surprit, John regarda avec une certaine dose d'ébahissement son fils relever la tête. Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une infime tristesse, voir même une absence totale de réaction, sur le visage de Sam, ce fut de la rancoeur, ainsi qu'une profonde haine qu'il perçut dans son regard. Les lumières crues de l'hôpital se mirent à vaciller, clignotant et provoquant pas mal de regards effrayés. Une bourrasque de vent glacée sembla s'insinuer dans la pièce, gelant John sur place. Le regard toujours fixé sur Sam, il sut pertinnement que ce n'était plus vraiment son fils qu'il avait devant lui, mais la chose que le démon avait crée, des années plus tôt. Plus par automatisme que par peur, John recula de quelques pas, regardant dans les yeux, devenus étrangement sombres, de son fils.

-Sam...

-Ferme là!

Sam se leva d'un bond. Les fenêtres se mirent à vibrer, comme prêtes à exploser, dans tout l'hôpital...

-Sam, calmes toi...

-Si jamais il meurt... Si jamais il n'a ne serait-ce qu'une séquelle de tout ça... Je n'hésiterais pas à te...

-Messieurs O'Connel?

John tourna la tête vers l'infirmière, légèrement choqué par les paroles prononcés par son fils. L'infirmière jeta un regard inquiet vers Sam, dont le visage avait reprit un air impassible, avant de regarder, de nouveau, John.

-Il vient de se réveiller. Si vous souhaitez aller le voir...

Aussitôt, toute colère quitta Sam. Les lumières arrêtèrent de clignoter, la température remonta agréablement et les fenêtres ne donnèrent plus aucun signe de danger... John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Sam, lui faisant signe de passer devant. Il sembla hésiter, pendant un instant, puis suivit l'infirmière dans les couloirs. Ayant déjà sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, John fut, de nouveau, surprit, en voyant son fils se retourner vers lui. Il s'attendait à une nouvelle effusion de colère, mais se sont les larmes dans les yeux de Sam, qu'il n'oublia pas.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

John lui adressa un sourire et composa la numéro de Missouri - Qui avait promit de le pourchasser jusqu'à sa mort, s'il ne lui donnait aucune nouvelles de Dean - sur son portable.

-C'est oublié, fils. Va vite le rejoindre.

Sam sourit faiblement et s'élança dans le couloir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ca va? Tu ne veux pas que je porte quelque chose? Tu es sûr que ça va? Je...?

Dean soupira, une nouvelle fois, mais ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sourire. Voir Sam, si attentioné à son égard, cela changeait agréablement du quotidien...! En temps normal, c'était sans cesse lui qui était aux petits soins de son frère, seulement parce qu'il s'était juré de le proteger, coûte que coûte... Et, maintenant, il semblerait que Sam se soit sentit tellement coupable de tout ce qui s'était passé qu'il avait décidé de lui rendre l'appareil. De nouveau, il soupira, mais d'une manière beaucoup moins joyeuse. Penser à tout cela lui rappelait la pénible discution que tout deux avaient eut, peu de temps après son réveil...

-Hey, Dean?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son père, appuyé contre la porte de leur chambre de motel. Dans un premier temps, il esquissa un geste de recul, plus par crainte d'être de nouveau rejeté qu'autre chose. Ensuite, il jeta un regard noir à Sam, qui lui avait pourtant promit que leur père avait quitté la ville depuis bien longtemps. Celui-ci se contenta de baisser les yeux et d'enfoncer les mains dans les poches de son jean. Et, enfin, Dean soupira et avança vers John, qui fut soulagé de son attitude. Il avait d'abord pensé que son fils ainé allait lui sauter à la gorge puis, après les dires de Sam, qu'il allait s'enfuir aussi vite que son Impala pouvait le permettre, en le voyant... Mais, il n'avait pas du tout envisagé cette simple hypothése...

-Dean, je suis...

-Je sais papa, je sais...

Tout deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis un sourire finit par éclairer leurs visages. Appuyé contre la voiture de son frère, Sam croisa les bras en soupirant, tandis que John et Dean parlaient du temps que tout deux avaient perdus...

-Eh, vous allez finir par nous briser le coeur, tous les deux...

John et Dean se retournèrent vers Sam, Sarah et Mike, apparemment là depuis seulement quelques minutes... Mike s'avança de quelques pas, allant serrer la main de John, qu'il avait déjà rencontré, auparavant.

-Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir, John.

-Vous repartez déjà, Sarah et toi?

-J'ai une affaire de possession, dans le Minessota, qui m'attend. Et ma soeur vient de prendre les quinze jours de congés qui lui était offert pour venir faire un petit tour avec moi...

-Et aussi pour t'empêcher de faire des âneries, comme d'habitude...

Sarah salua John et Dean, tout comme Mike, avant de se diriger vers Sam. Tandis que son frère allait l'attendre dans la voiture, Sarah s'arrêta à côté du cadet des Winchester et, alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, durant une fraction de secondes, avant de s'éloigner et de lui adresser un grand sourire.

-Appelle moi si jamais tu as besoin de parler.

Et elle s'éloigna, laissant les trois Winchester, et surtout Sam, stupéfaient. Dean finit par s'approcher et, un sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa à côté de son frère. Le contact de leurs mains sembla sortir Sam de sa torpeur et il tourna la tête vers son frère ainé, un sourire quelque peu gêné sur le visage. Dean éclata de rire et passa une main dans les cheveux de son frère, les ébouriffant au passage, ce qui fit soupirer Sam de lassitude.

-Ca, c'est mon Sammy! Tu es en train de me piquer mon rôle, là!

Il avança son visage vers celui de Sam, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, et effleura ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille...

-Mais, maintenant, tu es MA propriété privée...

Il se recula et adressa un grand sourire à Sam, qui fit de même.

-Et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde...

-Bonne réponse...

Toujours appuyé contre la porte, John soupira en voyant ses deux fils, maintenant étroitement enlacés. C'était donc ainsi que devait se finir cette histoire? Devait-il s'en réjouir ou non? John passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et finit par sourire. Définitivement, oui. Tant que Dean et Sam étaient heureux, ensemble, tant que sa famille se portait bien, il vivrait avec. Même si cela devait lui donner quelques remords au sujet de la loi... Mais, il tuait bien des démons, il extirpait bien de l'argent à des banques, il se faisait passé par des personnes qu'il n'était pas... Alors, un "crime" de plus ou de moins, dans sa famille, qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien faire...? Il déposa les clés de la chambre de l'hôtel sur la porte, puis se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il était temps de les laisser seul. Il était temps de les laisser ratrapper le temps que tout deux avaient perdus... Par sa faute...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Back In Black,_

_I Hit The Sack,_

_I've Been Too Long,_

_I'm Glad To Be Back,_

_Yes, I'm Let Loose,_

_From The Noose,_

_That's Kept Me Hanging About"_ -1-

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

-1 - "De retour en noir, je me pieute, il y a bien troplongtemps que je suis parti, je suis content d'être de retour, oui je me suis défait, du noeud coulant, qui me retenait pendu" Back In Black, AC/DC

Merci serpy'e, littledidi11, hebichu et patmol'n'moony pour vos reviews!

"Fuga Et Conscienta" est maintenant une fic terminée. Il y aura peut être une suite, mais cela semble être légèrement compromit, à cause de mes études - Et aussi parce que je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration... Bientôt, sur vos écrans, sûrement un OS sur la série "Veronica Mars", ainsi qu'une toute nouvelle fic qui posera un tout nouveau problème aux frères Winchester...


End file.
